Two lights, One shadow
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny et Taisuki. Il aurait dû se douter que quitter Teiko ne le libèrerait pas complètement de lui, après tout, il avait été sa lumière. Kaga/Kuro, Ao/Kuro.
1. Chapter 1

- Un tyran ! S'énerva Kagami en mordant furieusement dans un hamburger. C'est pas une coach, c'est un dictateur ! Continua-t-il de marmonner, la bouche pleine. Doubler nos heures d'entrainement à cause de cet enfoiré… comme si on pouvait perdre contre lui et son équipe !

Il jeta sèchement le papier de son sandwich dans une poubelle qui passait par là, avant d'en ouvrir un autre au hasard dans la pile de nourriture qui se trouvait dans ses bras, rageant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le parc avec cet imbécile de bleuté. Alors comme ça, sa lumière était trop faible, hein ?

- On va leur montrer ce que c'est que le basket ! C'est quand tu veux, Aomine ! Cria le rouge, en levant le bras, menaçant le vide, le poing serré, le hamburger dans le bec.

- Tout va bien, Kagami-kun ? Demanda alors une vois calme à sa gauche.

- Ah ! Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sursauta le plus grand, remarquant enfin son compagnon, une boisson fraîche à la main, qui lui emboitait le pas depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le lycée Seirin.

- Je viens chez toi. Lui répondit tout naturellement son ombre avec un regard intrigué.

Le rouge lui fit les gros yeux.

- Comment ça chez moi ? Pour quoi faire ?... Et ne t'invite pas tout seul chez les gens sans leur consentement !

- Pour dormir. Dit Kuroko comme une évidence, en faisant mine d'ignorer le reste des paroles de son partenaire. Et j'ai emmené Ni-Go aussi. Ajouta-t-il en montrant la mascotte de l'équipe qui apparue soudainement sur sa tête.

- Quoi ?! Sûrement pas, ce chien ne posera pas une patte dans ma maison ! S'énerva l'autre, après s'être préalablement réfugié, d'un bond paniqué, contre le mur droit de la rue, le plus loin possible de la potentielle menace que représentait le chiot, sans pour autant lâcher ses provisions.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul chez moi. Rétorqua l'autre, toujours aussi inexpressif.

Kagami finit quand même par laisser le bleuté faire ce qu'il voulait quand celui-ci lui promit de laisser la bête dans le jardin. Il avait bien essayé de refuser, mais le jeune homme c'était mit à le poursuivre avec le chien, une moue suppliante absolument pas appropriée scotchée au visage. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tout les trois chez le rouge, Kuroko feignant d'entrer avec Ni-Go dans les bras, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par un coup sec sur la tête.

L'as de Seirin s'écroula enfin sur son canapé, ses vivres ayant finit dans son estomac pendant le reste du voyage, soulagé de voir son partenaire dehors, donnant des consignes à son chien. Il tendit le bras vers la table basse, attrapant le téléphone pour commander quelque chose à manger à son ami, mais aussi pour lui, son encas ne lui ayant pas suffit. Le bleuté entra finalement dans la pièce au moment où il raccrochait.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il en déposant son sac devant la porte.

- Hum, repartis quelques jours en Amérique.

Voyant que son compagnon ne lui donnerait pas plus d'information, affalé comme il l'était sur le sofa, Kuroko lui fit savoir qu'il utilisait sa salle d'eau et fila prendre un bain bien chaud. Il en ressortit après s'être lavé et avoir faillit s'endormir dans la baignoire dans un moment de détente, mourir noyé n'étant pas dans ses objectifs immédiats, il retourna au salon, le ventre grondant. Le rouge dû l'entendre car il grogna d'une voix étouffée par un coussin :

- J'ai commandé des pizzas, ça devrait plus tarder.

- Tu ne vas pas te doucher ?

- D'abord la bouffe.

Kagami avait un ordre de priorités bien précis, et manger était bien entendu une activité très haut placée. D'ailleurs, ça rappela au plus petit qu'il avait un autre pensionnaire à nourrir, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à tout et ramené les gamelles de sa petit boule de poil dans son sac. S'il avait fallut compter sur le rouquin, la pauvre bête aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir de faim. Il ressortit donc dans le jardin devant la maison, joyeusement accueillit par son homonyme affamé.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour jouer un peu avec lui avant de lui remplir ses gamelles d'eau et de croquettes. C'est se moment que choisit le livreur pour faire son apparition, une bonne odeur le suivant à la trace. Le maître des lieux sortit sur le perron pour payer et réceptionner les pizzas, tout en prenant soin de ne pas jeter un regard à son squatteur de jardin, évitant ainsi une belle crise de panique plutôt humiliante. Puis il fila rapidement à l'intérieur une fois le livreur partit.

Amusé, Kuroko le suivit après avoir encore un peu câliné son chien. Son partenaire ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à engloutir goulument la nourriture, comme à son habitude. Après avoir fini trois pizzas, plus un partie de celle du bleuté qui était plein après seulement quelques parts, puis avoir rangé un peu la pièce, il se leva difficilement pour se traîner à la salle de bain, tout en intimant à son petit compagnon d'aller dormir dans la chambre plutôt que de somnoler sur le canapé.

Quand il eu fini sa douche rapide, l'as de Seirin se faufila dans son lit, pas surprit d'y trouver déjà le plus petit, allongé sur le ventre. Une main fine vint enlacer la sienne, un « bonne nuit » silencieux. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Quand est-ce que leur relation avait changée ? Il ne le savait pas, et ne voulait même pas se poser la question. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement, y réfléchir n'y changerait rien… et il ne voulait rien y changer.

Ils agissaient toujours naturellement l'un envers l'autre, amis en cours et coéquipiers en basket, ce qui faisait la différence, c'était ces moments où ils n'étaient que tout les deux, loin des regards emplit de l'incompréhension ou de la haine que pourrait engendrer ce lien particulier qui les unissait. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, pour eux deux c'était peut-être ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'amour, mais pour les autres, ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'homosexualité, et peu de personnes l'acceptait réellement.

Mais peu importait, ils étaient ensemble maintenant, malgré tout, et c'était la seul chose qui comptait… pas vrai ?

* * *

Oh my mog, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai posté ça ! ^^' Enfin, voilà, maintenant que c'est fait... bah je vais d'abord préciser que ceci est un prologue, donc les chapitres qui vont suivre (enfin, si vous le voulez bien...) seront bien plus longs !

Bien, mon idée pour cette fic est la suivante : c'est vous qui allez décider de quel(s) couple(s) vous voulez ! J'ai fait un Kaga/Kuro là, mais je peux aussi bien le défaire par la suite, donc faites-vous plaisir ! Demandez-moi votre couple préféré, et le(s) couple(s) qui aura(auront) le plus de demandes sera(seront) le(s) couple(s) final(finaux), ça vous va ? x)

Ensuite, je ne connais de KnB que les 17 épisodes que j'ai vu à ce jour, donc je me baserais seulement sur ça. :)

Voilà, voilà, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire avec ce genre de persos, donc si vous avez des conseils, des questions ou des critiques, faites-vous plaisir ! Et dites-moi si vous voulez la suite (et votre/vos couple(s) fétiches), si ce n'est pas le cas je n'encombrerais pas le fandom, promis ! :D

Kissus,

Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION** : lemon au début du chapitre !

* * *

Il était bien. Au chaud. Entouré d'une sensation duveteuse, comme s'il dormait dans un nuage cotonneux. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ça s'agitait près de lui, le gênant pendant son sommeil réparateur, vital même quand on est entraîné par Aida Riko. Il grogna un avertissement. Mais rien à faire, après une hésitation, cette chose recommença à bouger contre lui. Quand elle se mit à appuyer contre son torse, lui rendant la respiration difficile, s'en fût trop.

Il l'attrapa brusquement et la renversa sur le lit, la surplombant, avant d'ouvrir un œil pour tomber sur… un oreiller blanc. Pourtant, Kagami avait bien quelque chose dans les bras, il le sentait, ça gigotait et appuyait contre son ventre et ses côtes, sans pour autant lui faire mal.

- Kagami-kun… souffla alors une voix étouffée qu'il connaissait bien, venant d'une zone aux environs de son torse.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes, et des gesticulations plus énergiques, pour se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien en train d'écraser son petit-ami. Le rouge roula alors à nouveau sur le dos, le pauvre Kuroko toujours serré contre lui, ce qui inversa leurs positions. Le plus petit pu alors se redresser un peu, sortant son visage du poitrail musclé de son partenaire, pour pouvoir respirer. Avec un soupire, il posa son menton sur le pectoral droit sous lui, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté.

- Désolée. Lui dit l'as de Seirin, gêné, en regardant vers l'armoire à sa gauche, sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille du bleuté.

Quelques secondes passèrent tranquillement, puis il sentit les jambes de son compagnon glisser sur les siennes, pour venir s'installer de part et d'autre de son corps. Ses grandes mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes s'égarer sur les cuisses fermes du jeune homme à présent assit à califourchon sur lui. Son partenaire se pencha finalement sur lui, plaçant ses bras sur son torse pour s'y appuyer, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser plus chaste qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Kagami remonta ses doigts, qui se faisaient caressant, vers les hanches de son ombre, son esprit, comme le reste de sa personne, commençant à s'échauffer. Désir matinal masculin, bonjour. Et bonjour aussi à la frustration quand son amant se détacha tranquillement de lui.

- Il faut que j'utilise ta salle de bain. Expliqua-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter simplement la pièce, sans plus de considération pour le problème naissant du rouge.

C'était donc ça qu'il avait essayé de faire avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne l'agresse brusquement. Kuroko avait voulu passer au-dessus de lui, seul moyen pour le passeur de quitter le lit, puisqu'il avait dormi du côté du mur. Le maître des lieux soupira, un peu déçu. Passer un peu plus de temps sous les draps, en compagnie de son partenaire, ne lui aurait pas déplu, et il avait pensé qu'il en serait de même pour l'autre. Mais pour en être sûr, il devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre sagement qu'il revienne de la salle d'eau.

Heureusement pour lui, le bleuté ne fût pas long, et retrouva même tout naturellement sa place, chevauchant à nouveau le bassin du plus grand, sensible au désir matérialisé par la bosse qui durcirait rapidement sous ses fesses. Il sourit et Kagami ne perdit pas de temps pour passer ses bras dans son dos, soulevant le t-shirt clair que portait son petit-ami pour le lui retirer, puis caressant avec délectation la peau douce de ses reins. Les paroles étaient superflues, n'étant tout les deux pas de grands bavards au lit de toute façon.

Le haut du rouquin vint rapidement rejoindre son homologue au sol quand Kuroko se pencha à nouveau, pour atteindre cette fois le cou de son compagnon. Celui-ci lâcha un souffle appréciateur en sentant la petite langue courir sur son épiderme, accompagnée parfois de légers coups de dents qui le marquaient sensuellement. Ne voulant pas rester inactif malgré sa position, il parcourut le long de la colonne vertébral du bleuté, son passage s'agrémentant de caresses plus ou moins poussées aux endroits qu'ils savaient sensibles.

Car ce n'était pas la première que cela arrivait, évidemment, les hormones d'adolescents aidant, Kagami avait rapidement découvert que son ombre n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il le pensait au départ. Et encore aujourd'hui il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou atterré. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à l'expérience de Kuroko en la matière que leurs premiers ébats c'étaient passés le mieux possible. Même si sa fierté aurait voulu qu'il soit le premier, voir même le seul, à le posséder de cette façon. Mais inutile de revenir là-dessus encore une fois, il n'y pouvait rien de toute manière.

La bouche taquine arrivait déjà à son téton droit, et le taquinait gentiment, quand il sortit de ses pensées. Un vilain pincement sur son ventre lui fit comprendre que son amant n'avait pas apprécié qu'il soit distrait alors qu'il lui faisait plaisir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait se rattraper.

- Tetsuya. Souffla-t-il, regrettant déjà de l'arrêter dans ses mouvements qui amplifiaient délicieusement son désir, et rendait sa respiration erratique.

L'interpellé se redressa en l'entendant, stoppant comme prévu ses douces attentions, et sa lumière passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque pour abaisser ses lèvres à son niveau. Il profita d'un gémissement pour faire passer sa langue entre les lippes rougies et redécouvrir patiemment l'antre humide qui l'accueillait. De son autre main, il s'occupa de leurs sous-vêtements, aidé de son compagnon, et leurs soupires de plaisir se mêlèrent quand leurs sexes furent enfin libérés de leurs prisons de tissus, devenues bien trop étroites pour être confortables.

Kagami cassa le baiser pour faire remonter le plus petit, qui se retrouva maintenant les hanches au niveau des épaules du rouge. Celui-ci se redressa un peu, ses mains ne quittant pas le corps qu'il désirait tant devant lui. L'une d'elle s'occupa de la verge tendue, commençant de langoureux va et viens, tandis que l'autre passait autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore. Une fois fait, il pu enfin déposer ses lèvres sur le haut de la cuisse droite de son amant, puis sur son ventre où se dessinait les muscles de ses abdominaux sous la peau soyeuse qui rougissait à ses caresses.

Les petites mains dans ses cheveux et les gémissements non contenus qui atteignaient ses oreilles l'encouragèrent à continuer, et la hampe de chair sensible et pulsante de désir eu droit au même traitement, faisant se languir Kuroko qui posa son bras gauche contre le mur à la tête du lit, pour ne pas tomber sur son talentueux partenaire. Le rouge sentait que le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et lui non plus, la chaleur dans son propre bas-ventre devenant presque insupportable, la vue plus qu'érotique qui s'offrait à lui le rendant fou.

Il le relâcha brusquement et son ombre gémit de frustration. Ne voulant pas le décevoir, Kagami porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les lubrifia rapidement de sa salive. Une fois qu'il fût satisfait, ne voulant pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire, il les amena jusqu'à l'intimité du bleuté. En même temps qu'il continuait les caresses sur le sexe désireux de sa main gauche, il faisait lentement entrer son majeur droit dans le fourreau étroit qu'il possèderait très bientôt. Et rien que cette idée, couplé au souvenir de cette délicieuse sensation, raviva à nouveau son érection au point de le faire grogner d'impatience.

Il prit quand même bien le temps de détendre correctement les muscles de son amant, avant de le laisser aller de lui-même se mettre au-dessus de sa verge palpitante. Kuroko se guida alors, prenant en main le désir assez impressionnant du rouge pour en placer le gland humide contre son entrée. Leurs gémissements se joignirent une nouvelle fois lorsque le bleuté s'empala entièrement sur le sexe dur de son partenaire, avant de s'arrêter, la douleur l'obligeant à faire un pause.

Kagami se redressa pour s'assoir, cajolant le bleuté de baisers et caresses partout où il pouvait atteindre ce corps qu'il aimait tant. La chaleur de l'antre chaude dans laquelle il était enserré lui montait à la tête, mais il se força à l'immobilité. Son amant bougea de lui-même une fois ses souffrances atténuées, et commença à lentement onduler des hanches. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent rapidement, de même que leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques. N'en pouvant déjà plus, et désirant encore augmenter la cadence, le rouge renversa soudainement leurs positions, dominant le passeur à présent sous lui, et donnant de puissants coups de reins qui tirèrent des cris de pur plaisir de son compagnon, qui ne pouvait plus que subir passivement ses assauts.

Leurs peaux claquaient ensemble à chacune de ses pénétrations, de plus en plus fortes et profondes à mesure que la jouissance montait. Le bleuté atteint l'orgasme le premier quand son amant frappa presque violemment sa prostate, et il se déversa entre eux en criant le prénom de Taiga. Le resserrement soudain des muscles qui l'entouraient fit tout aussi rapidement jouir Kagami, qui ne pu que gémir son plaisir en se déchargeant au plus profond de son petit compagnon, avant de s'écrouler sur lui, à bout de souffle.

Il se retira après quelques secondes et s'allongea sur le côté, ne voulant pas l'écraser, en attirant Kuroko tout contre lui, et embrassa son front en sueur. Son étreinte lui fût rendue et un coud d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas loin de onze heure. Fort heureusement, le dimanche il n'y avait pas entraînement puisque l'école était fermée, Aida cherchait d'ailleurs activant une solution à ce « problème ». D'après l'entraineuse, une journée complète d'exercices en plus ne leur ferait pas de mal. Comme si ils n'en faisaient pas assez toute la semaine…

Le grognement sonore qui s'échappa de son ventre à se moment-là le surprit lui-même. Rien que de penser à s'entrainer lui donnait faim apparemment, à moins que ce ne soit l'activité qu'il venait de pratiquer avec son petit-ami. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs attendre une réaction quelconque de sa part. Il dit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Bon, bah, c'est l'heure de la bouffe on dirait.

Faute d'être d'une intelligence suprême, sa phrase eut au moins le mérite d'amuser le bleuté. Après avoir échanger un baiser bien plus sage que les précédents, le rouge enfila rapidement un pantalon qui traînait et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant que son ombre filait à nouveau vers la salle de bain, histoire de se nettoyer correctement. Et puisque Kuroko était là, il allait mettre ses talents de cuisinier en œuvre, plutôt que de rester au classique bol de céréales et jus d'orange. Des pancakes.

Une fois la pâte finie, et la cuisson commencée, une bonne odeur enveloppa progressivement la maison, attirant inévitablement le deuxième occupant. Il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, regardant Kagami s'affairer, l'air concentré, et fini par faire demi-tour et sortir de la maison, pour accueillir la boule de poils noirs et blancs qui lui sauta dans les bras. Il fallait dire que le pauvre Ni-Go n'ait pas l'habitude de dormir seul, puisqu'il squattait sans aucune gêne le lit de son maître quand ils étaient à la maison.

Il aboya bien volontiers en entendant son homonyme lui parler. Même si il ne comprenait généralement pas ce qu'il disait, à part certains ordres qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître, il aimait quand même produire lui aussi des sons en réponse à ceux des humains. Et encore plus depuis qu'ils le félicitaient à chaque fois, comme quand ils allaient dans ce grand endroit plein de balles pour jouer. Il le remercia d'une léchouille affective quand son petit maître lui remplit à nouveau ses gamelles, et geignit pitoyablement en le voyant retourner dans la maison.

Le bleuté, un peu mal de laisser son petit compagnon pelucheux seul aussi longtemps finit son petit-déjeuner, qui était délicieux au passage, presque aussi vite que son amant, malgré qu'il ai mangé trois fois moins. Il l'aida ensuite à laver et ranger la vaisselle et la cuisine, et allait ouvrir la bouche quand le rouquin le devança.

- Puisqu'il fait beau, autant en profiter. On sort ? Demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

Il avait presque le mot « basket » inscrit sur le front tellement la raison de cette sortie était évidente. Kuroko acquiesçât donc, lui aussi voulant jouer, et puis comme ça il pourrait aussi s'occuper un peu plus de Ni-Go. Le pauvre avait dû se sentir bien seul toute la nuit. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à faire en sorte que son partenaire accepte de laisser le chien dormir avec eux la prochaine fois. C'était sûr, il allait encore lui crier dessus.

Une fois habillés et prêts, ils quittèrent la maison, la mascotte de Seirin sautant joyeusement sur son maître en faisant bondir le grand scoreur au moins trois mètres plus loin. Comme quoi savoir sauter n'aidait pas seulement au basket, mais aussi dans les cas où un monstre féroce, comme ce chien, menacerait de vous dévorer tout cru. Kagami le voyait bien le fixer, bien installé comme il l'était dans la capuche du sweat de Kuroko. Il lui lança un regard noir, sous l'œil curieux du maître de l'animal, avant de partir d'un pas rapide, un ballon sous le bras, obligeant son ami à trottiner derrière lui pour le suivre.

Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement vers le terrain de sport le plus proche de chez lui, sur lequel il s'entraîner presque tous les jours, en plus des séances à l'école. Mais un problème se fit sentir immédiatement, et il s'arrêta à l'entrée ouverte dans la grille qui protégeait les passants d'une éventuelle balle perdue. Il sentit son petit-ami lui foncer dedans et posa une main sur sa tête… avant du hurler de frayeur quand Ni-Go, toujours à sa place, lui lécha les doigts.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention des gamins qui s'affrontaient au basket, en quatre contre quatre, sur le terrain. Une équipe composée de deux filles et deux garçons, et une autre de trois garçons et une fille. C'est cette dernière, une toute petite demoiselle avec des couettes, qui s'avança vers le cynophobe*.

- Onii-san, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, apparemment inquiète de voir ce géant roulé en boule par terre, en tenant sa main comme si il souffrait atrocement.

Elle recula un peu, sûrement apeurée par le marmonnement inintelligible qui lui répondit. Kuroko choisit se moment pour intervenir, après avoir posé sa boule de poil près de la grille en lui disant de ne pas bouger. Il prit la balle que le rouge avait lâchée dans sa fuite et la lança sur lui. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque, après s'être prit le projectile en pleine tête, Kagami bondit sur ses pieds.

- Kuroko ! Enfoiré ! Tu…

- On est venu pour jouer, non ? Le coupa le bleuté.

Soupirant, le plus grand reprit la balle, qui était restée par terre et regarda la bande gamin, qui les examinait, sceptiques. C'est vrai qu'ils devaient donner un drôle de spectacle à leurs yeux. Un brin gêné, il dribbla un instant sur place puis s'élança d'un coup vers le panier, pour faire un dunk.

Impressionnés, les enfants lancèrent des exclamations ravies, et applaudirent même pour certains. Il ne fût alors pas difficile pour les deux lycéens de s'intégrer aux équipes déjà formées pour disputer un match. Ce n'était bien sûr pas leur niveau, et ils durent y aller tranquillement, mais voir les jeunes s'éclater comme ça faisait vraiment plaisir. Après tout c'était peut-être eux qui formeraient une des futures générations de joueurs de Seirin. Il fallut une bonne heure pour épuiser finalement l'énergie débordante des enfants.

- Un contre un ? Proposa alors le rouquin, une fois que les têtes blondes furent parties.

Son partenaire accepta bien évidemment, et l'effort fourni fût tout autre que pendant la dernière heure. L'issue du match était courue d'avance, et le passeur déclara forfait après avoir manqué une dizaine de paniers, et laissé l'as de l'école en marquer autant. Malgré l'habitude, l'ombre était quand même un peu vexé, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Il stagnait, même si sa lumière avançait.

- Ça fait du bien ! Lâcha Kagami, ravi. Et au moins la coach nous accusera pas d'avoir négligé l'entrainement, hein ?

- Hum.

Le bleuté ramassa Ni-Go qui s'était endormi à l'ombre d'un buisson pendant qu'ils jouaient, et suivant son partenaire sur le chemin du retour, dans les ombres grandissantes de début de soirée. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et capta son regard brun chaud avant que celui-ci ne se détourne brusquement, prit sur le fait. Kuroko sourit. Quelques chose tracassait apparemment son ami, et il pensait savoir quoi. Mais il n'allait pas lui mâcher le travail et profita de l'opportunité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kagami-kun ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde en caressant la tête de son chien, logé au creux de ses bras.

Il eut un marmonnement pour réponse. Puis le rouge s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

- Puisque mes parents sont absents… ça te dirais de, tu sais… me tenir compagnie quelques jours ?

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Le scoreur sentit un grand poids s'ôter de ses épaules, remplacé directement par la gêne. Sa carrure ne le laissait pas paraître, mais il était en fait un grand timide, en dehors d'un terrain de basket. Son ombre sourit en le voyant s'agiter.

- Bien sûr.

Ni-Go dormirait encore dehors cette nuit… mais Kuroko se promit de commencer les négociations dès le lendemain, à grand renfort de regards tristes et de paroles faussement accusatrices. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la rue, il rattrapa son amant, qui avait prit un peu d'avance, un sourire un peu niais coller aux lèvres, et passa sa petite main entre les doigts de sa lumière. Aucuns des deux ne parla pendant le reste du chemin.

* * *

*La cynophobie est la peur des chiens.

*Onii-san ~ Grand Frère (couramment utilisé au Japon pour désigner un garçon plus âgé).

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! :D J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, j'espère surtout qu'il est bien et qu'il vous plaira... honnêtement j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment à mettre le lemon, mais bon, c'est fait, ça faisait longtemps ! Les prochains devrait être meilleurs x)

Remerciements tout spéciaux à **hecate600**, **Zangyaku-sama**, **AliceGarden**, **makura55** et **LumineNS **! C'est vos reviews qui m'ont motivées à écrire la suite, alors n'hésitez pas à recommencer à me donner vos avis ! ^^

Nyny :3

Taisuki : Comme toujours c'est Nyny qui a fait le plus gros du boulot nyahahaha, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Le son strident du sifflet de la coach résonnait encore quand elle réclama un rassemblement, un air ravie sur le visage, ce qui n'augurait sûrement rien de bon pour ses joueurs. En règles générales, s'ensuivait plutôt des heures d'entraînement en plus, ou des matchs contre d'autres écoles. Elle attendit en trépignant presque sur place qu'ils se soient tous approchés, avant de faire sa grande déclaration, qui attendait dans un coin de son esprit depuis quelques jours.

- Bien, les garçons, écoutez-moi ! Le jour où nous affronterons Toho arrive à grand pas, et je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Elle laissa un instant son petit discours en suspend, le temps de regarder chacun des joueurs un à un. Ils avaient tous le même air perdu et légèrement craintif scotché au visage, on aura dit que le gymnase allait s'écrouler su eux d'un instant à l'autre. Les pauvres si ils savaient ! Son sourire un brin carnassier s'agrandit encore et elle continua sur sa lancée, sûre qu'elle les avait assez fait mariner.

- C'est pour cette raison que je vous offre une journée, _une seule_, de repos ! Demain nous allons tous au zoo de Tokyo ! Finit-elle d'un air extatique, après avoir bien insisté sur le caractère unique de sa proposition.

Il y eu quelques longues secondes d'incrédulité, avant qu'un brouhaha énorme n'éclate dans le bâtiment sportif. Les mêmes questions à toutes les lèvres, les sentiments partagés entre la joie et un ils ne savaient quoi qui leur disait qu'ils allaient se faire avoir en beauté. Encore une fois. Aida les fixa en train de s'agiter encore un peu, savourant sa première victoire. Bien sûr, elle faisait tout ça pour leur bien, mais c'était tellement plaisant de mêler l'utile à l'agréable ! Et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle allait adorer voir leurs têtes déconfites quand ils sauraient ce qui les attendait. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- On se calme ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien, puisque tout le monde à l'air d'accord, on se rejoint tous ici demain matin à neuf heure tapante, comprit ?

Personne n'osa contester.

- Parfait ! Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. On y retourne !

Après encore près d'une heure et demi à sueur sang et eau sur le terrain, les élèves de Seirin, épuisés, se regroupèrent dans les vestiaires. Tous se changèrent en discutant du sujet principal du jour : la proposition, ou plutôt l'ordre sans contestation envisageable, d'Aida. Ils le sentaient tous, il y avait forcement anguille sous roche, mais ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver de mal dans un zoo.

- Elle serait encore capable de nous enfermer dans la cage aux lions pour la nuit, cette sorcière… marmonna Hyuga, rendant son équipe encore plus nerveuse quand à la sortie du lendemain.

- Et si elle était… sincère ? Demanda Furihata, l'air de ne pas y croire lui-même.

Les regards qu'il reçu du reste de l'équipe le conforta dans l'idée que c'était impossible. Malgré toutes leurs appréhensions, il leur faudrait attendre pour savoir ce que leur préparait leur diabolique entraîneuse.

Sur le chemin du retour, son sac sous le bras, Kuroko releva la tête en lâchant la paille de son soda, qu'il avait coincée entre ses lèvres. Demain ils allaient au zoo. Il présumait donc que les animaux de compagnie étaient interdits là-bas. Par conséquent il ne pourrait pas emmener Ni-Go avec lui. Un coup d'œil sur le sol à sa gauche, la boule de poil trottinait joyeusement près de lui, la langue pendante. Il tourna son regard à droite, levant le menton, le scoreur de l'équipe marchait nerveusement, trouvant sûrement le chien bien trop près et trop libre pour que ce ne soit pas dangereux.

- Kagami-kun ?

L'interpellé se tendit, avant de se tourner vers lui, interrogateur.

- On ne peut pas emmener Ni-Go avec nous demain. Lui apprit le bleuté.

La vague de soulagement qui passa sur le visage du rouge à ce moment fût, pour tout dire, franchement comique. L'idée de passer la journée avec son petit-ami, et accessoirement le reste des joueurs, sans cette horrible bête féroce lui plaisait particulièrement. Il réussit même à reprendre le sourire, jusqu'à ce que le passeur enchaîne.

- Est-ce qu'il pourra rester chez toi ? Si on le laisse dehors il risque d'essayer de nous suivre et de se perdre. Expliqua le plus calmement du monde le maître du chien.

- Tu veux dire… dans la maison ?

- Oui, dans la maison.

L'as de Seirin allait refuser en bloc, quand le raisonnement lui parvint au cerveau. Lui, il serait très heureux que Ni-Go disparaisse de sa vie, mais son amant adorait son petit animal, ce serait vraiment égoïste de sa part de lui dire non, pas vrai ? Mais d'un autre côté, rien que l'idée même que leur mascotte pose une patte chez lui, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il était donc dans une impasse, et Kuroko attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il fallait gagner un peu de temps.

- Hum… je vais y réfléchir.

Le bleuté hocha la tête. Et son ami eut beau se creuser la sienne, il ne trouva pas de solution au problème « bête féroce sur mon territoire ». Et c'était pourtant pas faute d'y penser. Sur le canapé, en mangeant, en prenant sa douche, et même une fois au lit. Cela semblait d'ailleurs grandement amuser son petit-ami, même si son visage était toujours aussi expressif que… enfin, il ne l'était pas du tout quoi, mais Kagami le sentait, sans trop savoir comment. Déchiffrer son petit compagnon était toujours un vrai challenge, mais ça lui venait de plus en plus facilement depuis quelques temps.

La nuit passa bien trop vite à son goût, et il se retrouva debout dans l'entrée de sa maison, le bleuté, son homonyme dans les bras, planté devant lui sur le perron. Son regard azur excessivement triste le transperçait, menaçant de faire apparaître en lui une culpabilité qu'il jugeait ne pas avoir à ressentir. Et c'est sans le consentement de son cerveau que sa bouche prit la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

- Il peut rentrer mais… seulement dans la cuisine…

Un sourire, qui aurait pu être triomphant sur une toute autre personne, étira les coins des lèvres de Kuroko. Il trottina jusqu'à la pièce indiquée et y déposa Ni-Go et ses gamelles, en lui expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas les accompagner cette fois. Le rouge était persuadé que le chien n'y comprendrait rien de toute façon, et soupira en voyant son partenaire refermer la porte qui menait au salon et revenir vers lui. Au moins il eut droit à un baiser de consolation en remerciement.

L'indécision un peu trop longue du scoreur les fit arriver en bon derniers, et Aida ne se priva pas de les sermonner sur le chemin de la gare. Elle ne les laissa tranquille qu'une fois au zoo, après leur avoir promit de subir un soir d'entrainement particulier en plus. Elle bondit à l'entrée comme une furie et les traina tous vers les premiers enclos où elle s'extasia devant tout les animaux qu'elle jugeait « mignons ». Mais ces élans affectifs ne furent rien comparés à l'émerveillement qu'elle montra en voyant… les pandas.

Ne pouvant plus la décoller de ces gros nounours noirs et blancs, ils la laissèrent là en compagnie de leur capitaine, histoire de la surveiller un minimum. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Kuroko qui perdait au Janken... L'équipe finit par se séparer en plusieurs groupes au gré des intersections du parc. Leur coach les réunifia bien vite pour le déjeuner, d'un mail intelligemment intitulé « _Rassemblement_ ». Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi tous ensemble, à errer dans les allées, et à trouver des ressemblances avec Koganei à la plupart des animaux qu'ils croisaient. Izuki en inventa d'ailleurs une blague presque drôle.

Mitobe s'agita alors à ce moment, en regardant autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tout le monde se tourna en bloc vers Kagami, la même question se posant.

- Il est où, Kuroko ?

Après quelques minutes à vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans leur entourage direct, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdu leur joueur fantôme. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau pour le chercher dans le zoo, l'homme de l'ombre ne répondant pas aux mails. Pendant que la coach et le capitaine filaient demander une annonce à l'accueil, les autres arpentaient les allées entourées d'enclos, mais rien à faire. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, même les employés du zoo se mirent à chercher avec eux.

Le scoreur commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Son amant pouvait très bien disparaître, tout le monde le savait et en avait prit l'habitude, mais il ne partirait quand même pas si longtemps de son plein gré sans prévenir ! Il lui était forcement arrivé quelque chose, et Kagami avait peur. Et si c'était grave ? Il n'avait pas pu se faire kidnapper à la vue de tous ! En tout cas c'était sûr, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il lui mettrait une laisse !

- KUROKO ?!

Les recherches finirent par alerter tout les passants du parc, et bientôt une rumeur indiquant de l'agitation près de l'enclos des ours arriva à ses oreilles. Comment ça, des ours ? Le basketteur bondit vers la direction donnée, de plus en plus stressé. Des exclamations et des cris sortaient de la foule regroupée devant la fosse. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Imaginant directement les pires scénarios possibles, le rouge se fraya facilement un chemin, horrifié à l'idée de retrouver son compagnon là-dedans, avec des bêtes sauvages qui ne manqueraient pas de le mettre en pièces.

Les mains crispées sur la barre de sécurité, les yeux rivés sur une tête bleutée à moitié cachée dans la fourrure d'un énorme ours brun, le cœur de Kagami rata un battement. Voir deux. Il cauchemardait, c'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il cria encore une fois le nom de son partenaire, incapable du moindre mouvement, comme tétanisé sur place, alors que le reste de l'équipe arrivait enfin, et que les employés faisaient le tour pour entrer dans l'enclos.

Soudain le corps enserré entre les pattes puissantes du mammifère s'agita. Tant et si bien qu'il réussit à sortir la tête, puis le bras droit, de l'étreinte féroce... pour faire un signe à ses amis. Gros blanc. Kuroko voulut se relever, et ils eurent tous une nouvelle frayeur quand l'ours ouvrit grand sa gueule pour rugir, avant d'attraper à nouveau le jeune homme, qui se retrouva le visage enfouit dans le pelage touffu de l'animal. Une fois fait, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur son postérieur avec un grognement satisfait, sa « proie » dans les pattes.

- Mais… commença Aida.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Hallucina le meneur à lunette.

- Je crois que Kuroko s'est fait adopter… par un ours. Dit alors Koganei, incrédule.

Ils durent attendre que les employés du zoo réussissent à faire lâcher prise à l'ours, qui semblait bien décidé à garder son nouveau compagnon pour lui tout seul. Finalement ils purent récupérer leur passeur, qui n'avait heureusement que des égratignures, et lui sautèrent bien évidement dessus pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Une fois que tout le monde se fût un peu calmé, il pu enfin commencer à expliquer la situation.

- En fait…

_- Regardez-moi ces gros nounours ! Ils sont adorables ! S'écria Riko en sautillant devant les barrières de l'enclos des ours._

_Les joueurs décidèrent de l'éloigner très vite avant qu'elle ne leur refasse un épisode similaire à celui des pandas. Kuroko les vit filer rapidement vers une allée et voulu les suivre, mais un homme gigantesque, ne l'ayant pas vu, le bouscula avec son sac à dos de campeur. Il se sentit alors glisser, taper contre la barrière et…_

- Je suis tombé et l'ours m'a ramassé.

Silence. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'un truc pareil soit possible. Non mais vraiment, comment on pouvait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation de manière si… ridicule ? Aida poussa un énorme soupire avant de les tirer rapidement vers l'entrée du parc, voulant oublier cette histoire improbable. Kagami était resté silencieux et en retrait tout le long de la conversation, et les suivit machinalement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la boutique de souvenir que la coach se rappela pourquoi ils étaient venu au départ. Stupide Kuroko et son copain l'ours brun. Avant de repasser à l'attaque, elle forç… demanda gentiment à Hyuga de lui acheter une petite peluche de panda trop mignonne. Puis elle exigea un rassemblement d'urgence.

- Les garçons ! La grande histoire naissante entre notre Kuroko et son copain poilu m'a presque fait oublier la surprise que je vous réservais !

L'ambiance se tendit soudain. C'était donc ça, il y avait bien un piège… et ils avaient bien faillit y échapper. Dépités, ils tendirent donc une oreille attentive à ce qu'allait leur annoncer la jeune femme.

- Une certaine de mes connaissances travaillant ici, nous avons eu droit de visiter le zoo gratuitement… en échange de quoi, vous allez avoir le plaisir de passer le reste de la soirée dans l'enclos des animaux, à nettoyer tout ça, c'est pas génial ? S'extasia-t-elle.

Deux pensées dominantes apparurent dans tout les esprits : un, ce n'était absolument pas gratuit, sauf pour elle, puisqu'ils allaient devoir travailler, et deux, à quoi ça pourrait bien leur servir de nettoyer des enclos pour mieux jouer au basket ? Réponse de la demoiselle : « _à rien, sinon à vous muscler un peu, bande d'asticots !_ ». Et c'est sans rechigner sous son regard de démon qu'ils finir la soirée en cage…

Au retour, tout leurs muscles endoloris leurs promettant mille et une souffrances le lendemain, la plupart des joueurs dormaient debout. Ils descendaient machinalement du train, comme des automates, quand ils reconnaissaient tant bien que mal leur station. Le bleuté faillit bien louper la sienne, puisque Kagami, qui l'ignorait royalement depuis des heures, le laissa presque en plan en quittant le wagon. Trottinant à sa suite, son ombre se demandait se qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de son amant.

Une fois à la maison, le passeur fila rapidement à la cuisine pour libérer son chien et le mettre dans le jardin. Il avait bien besoin de sortir, et pas la peine d'énerver encore plus son partenaire déjà bien à cran. Quand il revint, le rouge n'avait pas bougé, debout dans l'entrée. Il s'approcha et tira un peu sur la manche gauche du plus grand, pour tâter le terrain. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de vraie dispute. Même si là, il jugeait que ce n'en étant pas une, puisqu'il fallait être eu moins deux pour s'engueuler. Ses réflexions s'envolèrent en fumée quand sa lumière se retourna brusquement pour l'enlacer, avec une force dont il ne faisait généralement pas preuve.

- Kagami-kun ?

Il avait vraiment l'impression de dire ça souvent.

- Tetsuya. Sa voix lui parvint, un peu étouffée, étant donné qu'il avait enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, la seule partie qu'il pouvait atteindre sans avoir à vraiment se baisser. Je suis… désolé…

C'était donc ça. Il s'en voulait pour se qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, et n'avait pas voulu craquer devant les autres. Kuroko soupira et lui rendit son câlin, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu sais, Taiga, l'ours… il te ressemblait un peu.

Le rouge resta un instant interdit. Il ne saurait décidemment jamais précisément ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami, surtout quand il lui sortait des trucs pareils. Il venait quand même de le comparer à une bête sauvage… un sourire carnassier s'appropria ses lèvres, et il se baissa pour attraper son amant, et le charger comme un sac sur son épaule droite en se dirigeant vers la chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, il se rappela d'un détail décidé au zoo, qui avait son importance.

- Au fait, t'as bien une laisse pour ton chien, non ?

KT

- _Aomine, combien de temps ça te prendra pour venir ?_

- Oh, Imayoshi-san. Je serais peut-être là pour la seconde moitié.

_- Hé, on compte sur toi. Notre adversaire est Seirin !_

Un rire rauque accueillit sa phrase.

- Encore ça. Contre ce menu fretin, vingt minutes seront largement suffisante. Faites ce qu'il faut dans la première partie.

- _Hein ? Oi !_

Il raccrocha sans le laisser finir, avec un sourire moqueur. Ils s'inquiétaient tous vraiment pour rien. Comme si il pouvait perdre. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, et c'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Il avait bien vu le niveau de leur soi-disant « as ». Faible. Ridiculement faible. Si les autres étaient pareils, il aurait très bien pu dormir ici sans aller au match. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dans cette équipe qu'il voulait voir absolument.

Il fallait qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux, et surtout qu'il voit le nouveau duo qu'il formait avec ce ricain aux cheveux rouges. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais peu importe, ça vaudrait de toute façon le coup de se déplacer. Il se redressa donc, encore à demi dans les vapes, et rentra dans le bâtiment presque vide à cette heure-ci, à part les élèves des clubs qui s'attardaient encore. Peut-être allait-il y aller en courant, ça le réveillerait, en plus de le fatiguer un peu.

Il faudrait au moins ça pour qu'il puisse apprécier le match un minimum. Et un bon échauffement aussi. Même si le bleu se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas se donner à fond. Après tout, le seul véritable danger de Seirin était Kuroko, et il pouvait parfaitement le contrer. Evidemment, puisqu'il était sa lumière, il le connaissait par cœur. Tient, ce serait même comme au bon vieux temps, il pourrait rattraper ses passes, comme s'il jouait avec lui.

Aomine en rit presque de penser ça. C'était sûr que les joueurs adverses allaient faire de drôles de têtes, en voyant leur atout inefficace. Et encore une victoire écrasante à ajouter au palmarès de Toho !

* * *

Bieeeeeeen, un chapitre lent où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça va bouger dans le prochain ! Aomine rentre en scène, yeah ! D'ailleurs sa partie m'a donné bien du fil à retordre mes chères lectrices, malgré que la conversation soit tirée directement de l'anime, j'espère qu'elle vous convient quand même !

Remerciements spéciaux à **AliceGarden**, **LumineNS**, **hecate600**, **Zangyaku-sama** et ma **Lix** n'a mwua ! :D Vous voyez, ça marche les reviews, plus j'en ai, plus vite je met les chapitres ^^

A bientôt pour le prochain, avec sûrement une grosse surprise dedans !

Nyny :3

Taisuki : Que se chapitre fut compliqué ! Pleins de délires avec Nyny, mais on a réussi au bout du compte ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_- A ce moment-là, il m'a dit qu'il était ta lumière à l'époque. Ça sonnait comme si vous étiez plus que de simples coéquipiers. Qu'est-il arrivé entre vous au collège ?_

Il ne pensait pas se souvenir de sa conversation avec Kagami, dans le couloir extérieur du lycée, à cet instant précis. Mais l'arrivée de son ancienne lumière, quelques secondes avant la fin du deuxième quart, avait fait remonter cette phrase de sa mémoire. Il avait aussi pensé pouvoir surmonter ce match, mais Aomine le chamboulait complètement, comme toujours. Et ça le contrariait. Après tout, il n'avait pas été vraiment honnête avec son nouveau partenaire, mais ça n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Ni d'y penser. Kuroko devait se concentrer sur le match, ne pas se laisser influencer par les paroles du bronzé… et avoir confiance en son équipe.

KT

_C'était un début de printemps pluvieux, quelques semaines après la rentrée des classes au collège Teiko. Kuroko Tetsuya, récemment passé en deuxième année*, trottinait vers le gymnase pour assister à l'entraînement journalier du club de l'équipe de basket dont il faisait partit. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et fila vers les vestiaires sans qu'on ne le remarque. Il n'était pas le premier arrivé, mais pas le dernier non plus, et le jeune garçon ressortit rapidement de la pièce après s'être changé. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le terrain réservé aux titulaires, et il s'approcha du coach qui avait demandé un rassemblement._

_Le premier match d'entraînement se déroula sans le bleuté. Avec des effectifs aussi énormes, près d'une centaine de membres, il était très difficile de faire jouer tout le monde, tous les jours, malgré les horaires différents en fonctions des classes et des niveaux. Il n'y avait que pour les titulaires que la règle changeait, étant donné qu'ils avaient leur propre terrain et des horaires fixes et réguliers, ce qui était normal._

_Finalement, après les quarante minutes de jeu, alors que le coach allait former de nouvelles équipes pour une autre confrontation, Kuroko décida de se faire remarquer. Il savait que, dans le cas contraire, le grand homme allait à nouveau l'oublier. Comme depuis quelques jours, et pendant presque la moitié de l'année passée. Mais cette fois, il avait vraiment envie de participer Il s'avança donc et se posta devant le grand homme._

_- Excusez-moi._

_Le brun eu un léger sursaut avant de baisser la tête vers le plus jeune, l'air intrigué. Il ne devait tout simplement pas se rappeler de lui, comme souvent._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je voudrais jouer le match._

_- Eh bien, d'accord, tu es nouveau ?_

_- Kuroko Tetsuya. Se représenta-t-il. En deuxième année. Dans le club depuis un an._

_- Je vois. Répondit le coach après quelques secondes de silence à essayer de se rappeler de lui. Dans ce cas, équipe bleue, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire._

_Le garçon hocha la tête et rejoignit son équipe sous l'œil curieux du professeur. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu totalement oublier un de ses joueurs. Bien sûr, il ne les connaissait pas tous personnellement, mais au moins de vu. Si ce jeune étudiant était dans le club depuis ses débuts au collège, il attendait de voir les résultats qu'il pouvait lui montrer. Malheureusement, le temps de donner le coup de sifflet de départ, et il l'avait complètement perdu de vue._

_Après cinq bonnes minutes à le chercher, assez incrédule, il le vit enfin sur un des côtés du terrain. Le petit joueur ne faisait, pour ainsi dire, rien d'autre qu'observer. Pour le moment tout du moins. Au bout de deux quarts, il commençait sérieusement à douter que ce Kuroko ai jamais touché un ballon de basket de sa vie quand quelque chose d'incroyable arriva. Un peu incertain, il essaya de garder le bleuté dans son champ de vision, mais il disparaissait toujours, pour revenir un peu plus tard et refaire ces mouvements étranges._

_Agréablement surpris à la fin du match, malgré le fait qu'apparemment l'étudiant ne savait rien faire d'autre, il reforma rapidement d'autres équipes et les confia à un élève de dernière année qui venait d'arriver dans le gymnase, avant d'attirer l'attention de son jeune prodige de la passe. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça pendant toute une année ? Peut-être à cause de la présence quasi inexistante du joueur. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, plus question de lâcher un atout pareil._

_Le coach traîna donc le pauvre Kuroko, complètement perdu, vers le terrain des joueurs phares, et conversa quelques instants avec son collègue chargé de l'entraînement des titulaires. Ceux-ci les regardaient d'ailleurs étrangement, se demandant sûrement pourquoi on avait ainsi stoppé leur séance. Les deux coachs se tournèrent alors vers le jeune garçon qui patientait tranquillement, l'air impassible, comme toujours, l'un ravi, l'autre un peu sceptique._

_- Kuroko-kun, ça te dis de passer un test pour être titulaire ?_

KT

_Le bleuté reproduisit le même schéma pour ce match, il se fit discret pendant les deux premiers quarts, histoire de s'économiser, ce qui fit d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils au coach des titulaires, pendant que l'autre le rassurait. Il commença donc ses passes « magiques » à partir du troisième quart, et n'eu alors plus vraiment l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses partenaires de jeu remarquant très rapidement l'avantage unique de ses actions, il dû faire appel à toute son énergie pour tenir leur rythme de folie._

_Et c'est sans étonnement qu'il s'effondra lamentablement, après s'être traîné sur un banc, quand le dernier coup de sifflet retentit, indiquant la fin de sa torture personnelle. Alors que, allongé comme une larve et haletant lourdement, il pensait qu'il allait mourir d'insuffisance respiratoire, quelque chose de froid se posa sur son front. En ouvrant un œil, il loucha sur une bouteille d'eau froide, tenue par une main à la peau bronzée. Un visage tout aussi hâlé, une tignasse bleue et un sourire éclatant apparurent à leur tour au-dessus de lui._

_- Yo, Kuroko, c'est ça ? Dit l'inconnu en s'asseyant près de lui, alors que le passeur prenait la bouteille offerte, reconnaissant, en se redressant tant bien que mal._

_- Oui._

_- Pas mal ton tour de passe-passe, ça nous a filé un bon coup de main._

_- Merci._

_L'autre garçon se tourna vers lui alors qu'il portait la bouteille à sa bouche. Ses yeux bleus en rencontrèrent d'autres, d'une couleur similaire mais plus foncé._

_- Aomine Daiki. Se présenta le bronzé. Bienvenu dans l'équipe des titulaires de Teiko._

KT

_- Un milkshake ?! Oï, Tetsu, tu sais se qu'on fête, là ?_

_- La fin du championnat inter-collège._

_- Notre victoire, plus précisément. Ajouta Midorima en remontant ses lunettes, ses doigts dénudés de bandages pour pouvoir manger correctement._

_- Tu peux pas juste boire ce truc ! Insista Aomine, excédé._

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Laisse tomber. Soupira le bronzé en secouant la tête au ton toujours aussi plat, et au visage inexpressif, de son coéquipier._

_Puis il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de sourire et de commencer à manger comme un affamé. Kuroko, la paille de sa boisson entre les lèvres, jeta un œil aux tables alentours, accaparées par l'équipe des titulaires au grand complet, plus les remplaçants. Il y avait donc pas mal de monde dans le petit restaurant où ils avaient échoués après la finale. Le bleuté eut un léger sourire en y repensant. Ça avait été la plus belle expérience de sa vie, mieux encore que la première fois qu'il avait joué dans un vrai match, et pas seulement à l'entraînement. Et il avait déjà hâte de recommencer._

_Une fois le repas terminé, ils sortirent tous, et Aomine passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre bleu. Etrangement, il se sentait attiré vers le plus petit, de plus en plus, depuis ce jour où ils avaient joués ensemble pour la première fois. Il souhaitait multiplier les contacts avec lui, les discutions, il était heureux rien qu'en l'ayant dans son champs de vision. Il rit de ces pensées niaises et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. A treize ans, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le futur as de la génération miracle commençait à tomber inexorablement amoureux de celui qui deviendrait son ombre._

KT

_- Kise-kun t'a tenu tête aujourd'hui._

_- Ah ! C'est parce que je le laissais faire, ça aurait pas été marrant sinon ! S'exclama le bleu foncé en marquant un panier, sur le terrain de streetball où ils se trouvaient._

_Leur troisième année de collège venait de commencer, et un tout nouveau prodige était venu grossir les rangs des titulaires de Teiko. Son talent d'apprentissage était proprement incroyable, même si il n'arrivait pas à copier les techniques les plus pointues que commençaient à montrer les autres joueurs. Cette année encore, ils étaient en bonne voie pour remporter le championnat. Aomine se tourna vers le banc où s'était installé son partenaire._

_Kuroko sentit son regard et leva la tête, intrigué. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, que son ami le fixe comme ça pendant parfois plusieurs minutes, puis reprenne ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. La curiosité piquée du plus petit aurait voulu qu'il lui demande directement ce qui n'allait pas, mais étrangement ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Alors il laissait simplement les choses aller à leurs rythmes, en attendant de voir ce qui ce passerait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un observateur. La main hâlée qui attrapa alors la sienne, trop pâle, le sortit de ses pensées._

_- Je serais ta lumière. Déclara soudain son partenaire._

_Puis il ajouta, après un regard plein d'incompréhension du passeur :_

_- Le capitaine t'a comparé à une ombre. Et les ombres ont besoin de lumières pour vivres. Je veux être la tienne. Je veux que tu existes pour moi, et je veux briller pour toi, Tetsu._

_Face au regard si déterminé, à cette aura si forte qui se dégageait de son ami à cet instant, Kuroko ne pu qu'accepter ce nouveau statut, et tout ce qu'il impliquait, même si il n'en comprenait pas encore l'ampleur. Tout ce dont il était sûr maintenant, tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu jusque là, ce résumait aux lèvres de sa toute jeune lumière qui dévoraient les siennes avec cette passion qui le caractérisait si bien._

KT

_Kuroko s'éloigna des bancs des vestiaires, laissant le chemin libre à Kise, qui bondissait dessus en criant sa joie. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, l'équipe de basket de Teiko venait de remporter le championnat inter-collège. Et pour une fois, personne ne sermonna le jeune blond pour son attitude déplacée, ils méritaient tous quelques instants de détente, après ces derniers matchs, pas si difficiles physiquement au final, mais mentalement éprouvants._

_- C'était génial ! Kurokocchi, c'était quoi cette dernière passe ? Le ballon a filé comme un boulet de canon !_

_- Il faut dire que son jeu, couplé à celui d'Aomine, fait des merveilles. Remarqua le coach, absolument ravi._

_- Aominecchi est vraiment impressionnant ! S'extasia encore l'imitateur, avant d'enfin se faire rabrouer par le capitaine._

_Ils suivirent donc un Kise faussement désespéré, et partit bouder en tête de file, pour quitter le complexe sportif. Les deux bleus se laissèrent devancer tranquillement, afin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. En passant par un parc pour rejoindre la gare la plus proche, et aller dans le restaurant qui leur était devenu familier, Kuroko s'éclipsa._

_- Tetsu ? Appela son partenaire en le remarquant._

_- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne nous avait pas fait le coup._

_Les laissant déblatérer, Aomine s'engagea dans les buissons, persuadé que son ombre ne devait pas être bien loin. Et en effet, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber sur lui, presque au sens propre. Le jeune passeur était agenouillé au sol, dos à lui. Le plus grand, intrigué, prit appuys sur les épaules de son compagnon pour se pencher, et voir ce qui avait ainsi attiré son attention._

_- Il est tout seul. Dit Kuroko, l'air triste._

_Il caressait un petit chaton tout noir, mis à part l'extrémité de sa queue qui s'ornait d'une large tâche blanche. Les grands yeux bleu-vert taquin, la petite boule de poil essayait d'attraper les doigts du garçon avec ses pattes minuscules, pour les amener à son museau et les mordiller gentiment en miaulant. Attendrit, l'as de Teiko s'accroupit à côté d'eux, et devint directement une cible pour le petit chaton, qui sauta sur les lacets de ses chaussures pour jouer avec._

_- Je vais l'appeler… Hitori*. Décida soudain le joueur fantôme._

_- Tu lui donne déjà un nom ? Tu compte l'adopter ? Se moqua gentiment son ami._

_- On ne peut pas le laisser là._

_Aomine soupira en regardant leur nouveau compagnon s'acharner sur ses baskets._

_- Vu qu'il a l'air d'apprécier mes pompes, je vais le garder. Marmonna-t-il. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Kuroko rire._

_- Tu l'aimes déjà._

_- N'importe quoi. Nia le plus en grand en se relevant, Hitori dans les mains._

_Le chaton, apparemment ravi, utilisa ses petites griffes pour s'accrocher à son survêtement et grimper sur son épaule gauche._

_- Vous êtes mignons comme ça. Remarqua l'autre bleu._

_La peau hâlée d'Aomine n'empêcha pas les rougeurs de se manifester sur ses pommettes, mais elle contrasta fortement avec les doigts pâles qui se glissèrent discrètement entre les siens._

KT

C'était fini. Et ça faisait mal. Ils avaient perdu, avaient été écrasés, pour dire vrai. Aomine n'avait rien dit. Lui non plus. A quoi bon ? Le score parlait pour eux. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Son ancienne lumière le connaissait trop bien, son basket, qu'il avait tant loué, avait été inefficace, ilavait été inutile. La détermination ne suffisait plus à ce stade de la compétition, et ils l'avaient tous bien apprit, à leurs dépends. Comment se relever après ça ?

Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Aida, l'atmosphère tendue restait, oppressante, étouffante. C'était encore trop frais dans leur esprit. Tout oublier en quelques heures, passer à autre chose ? Impossible… c'était au-dessus de leur force, hors de leur portée pour l'instant. Tous se changèrent et repartir sans un mot, laissant Kuroko et Kagami seuls dans les vestiaires. Nerveux, la tête ailleurs, déçu de lui-même, le bleuté sursauta en entendant sa lumière l'interpeller. Il ne se retourna pas.

- C'est… probablement notre limite. Pour être franc, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire plus. Mais c'est raté.

Il ne dit rien. Il subissait ces paroles comme autant de coups de poignards en plein cœur. Cette défaite était en train de bousculer tout ce en quoi ils avaient cru. Et le rouge perdait foi en son ombre, en leur duo, en eux, et peut-être en lui-même aussi. C'était douloureux. Mais le passeur encaissait. Il essayerai plus fort encore, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi. Ils pouvaient s'imposer leur propre limite, ils en avaient la force et la volonté, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête là. Il voulait aller plus loin, tellement plus loin que ça.

- Devant une force écrasante, on ne peut pas gagner seulement en joignant nos forces. L'acheva le blessé en se détournant.

La porte grinça. Le scoreur quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, sans un regard ou un geste vers son compagnon. Où était passé le « on le fera » ? _Aomine_… est-ce que l'histoire allait se répéter ? Etait-ce de sa faute, à lui ? Il ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle lumière sombre elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. _Kagami_… que faire ? Son esprit encore brumeux de cette confrontation n'avait pas la réponse.

KT

Dans le couloir sombre, autant que ses pensées actuelles, le rouge marchait en serrant les poings. Il s'en voulait. Il était faible, exactement comme l'avait dit cet enfoiré d'Aomine. Ils avaient perdus, et lui était resté sur la touche. Et le pire, c'est qu'il faisait du mal à Kuroko. Intentionnellement. Ses paroles avaient été prononcées pour l'affecter, il avait déversé sa frustration sur lui. Il était horrible.

Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un rire sans joie lui échappa alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour se reposer contre le mur à sa droite. Un match avait réussi à ébranler toute l'équipe, toutes leurs convictions. Et si il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le résultat des prochaines confrontations, les autres non plus.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors dans le couloir. Il reconnu immédiatement la personne qui avançait vers lui. Une folle envie de lui hurler sa rage le prit, mais il n'en fit rien. Il attendit patiemment. Et l'attrapa durement par le col, quand l'as de Toho voulu passer à côté de lui sans le moindre regard.

- Quoi ? T'es en colère ? Ah, ça m'étonnes pas…

- La ferme…

Le bleu se dégagea de sa poigne avec un rire moqueur. Ce serait si facilement de le pousser à bout à cet instant, le ricain était sur le point de craquer. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir, d'ailleurs il ne se serait même pas arrêté, sans son intervention. Il prit à nouveau la parole, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Tetsu n'a rien à voir dans votre défaite. Ta faiblesse, et celle de Seirin… elles le tirent vers le bas, vous êtes incapable d'utiliser son talent. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ?

Il s'amusait de le voir ainsi grincer des dents. Le seul qui convenait à son Tetsu, c'était lui, et pas cette faible flammèche de bougie qui se prenait pour un feu de forêt dévastateur. Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant.

- Il serait temps que tu comprennes que tu n'es rien. Tetsu est à moi, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Sur ces mots qui résonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de Kagami, Aomine tourna les talons et continua son chemin dans l'obscurité du couloir, laissant le tigre seul. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il le sentait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre le doigt dessus ? Ou peut-être se voilait-il tout simplement la face. Son poing rencontra le mur dans un bruit sourd, avant qu'il ne se remette à marcher. Il devait retrouver les autres, rentrer chez lui et… il verrait bien quoi faire ensuite.

* * *

_*La rentrée au Japon se fait au printemps._

_* « Seul » se dit « Hitori » en japonais. _

Hellow ! Me revoilààà, un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais c'est pas bien grave, le chapitre est là ! On en apprendra encore un peu plus sur la relation entre Kuroko et Aomine plus tard, enfin, si Kagami y met pas son grain de sel avant... J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette fic et ça me fais super plaisir, merciii ! :D

Remerciements spéciaux à : **Zangyaku-sama, LumineNS, hecate600, AliceGarden, makura55, Aelix** et **Duo Watery ! **^^

Nyny :3

Taisuki : Chapitre pas facile ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu, on se donne du mal ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Les bruits de pas se rapprochant dans le couloir ne le firent pas réagir. Toujours assit, immobile, sur le banc des vestiaires, Kuroko ressassait les dernières paroles de sa lumière, cherchait leur sens. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait perdu comme ça, et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse mal à nouveau, peut-être était-ce lui le problème ? Après tout, il était le seul à stagner. Il n'évoluait pas, seul, il en était incapable.

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement le surprit, mais il ne bougea pas pour voir qui était là. Sûrement un des joueurs de Seirin qui venait le chercher car ils voulaient rentrer, et qu'ils ne le voyaient pas arriver. Ni-Go, qui somnolait plus loin, près de la porte, dressa les oreilles et releva la tête, intrigué. Il couina puis aboya deux fois, ce qui fit finalement se retourner son maître. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en reconnaissant son visiteur. Celui-ci s'approcha de la boule de poil, et s'accroupit devant avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est ton chien ?

- Aomine-kun.

- Il te ressemble un peu, non ? Rigola le joueur de Toho en caressant la petite tête de la mascotte méfiante.

Le passeur resta silencieux, regardant son petit compagnon prendre confiance et agiter doucement sa queue touffue, content de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Tout le monde l'avait totalement ignoré tout à l'heure, pourtant il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Alors il décida qu'il aimait bien ce grand inconnu qui s'occupait de lui maintenant. Il geignit doucement, mécontent, quand l'humain se redressa pour aller voir son maître, qui les regardait.

Son ancienne lumière vint se mettre juste devant lui, pendant que le plus petit gardait les yeux rivés sur Ni-Go. Puis, soupirant, l'as s'assit à côté de lui, s'imposant de force dans son champ de vision. Il voulait qu'il le voie, qu'il le regarde. Ça en devenait presque une obsession depuis qu'il avait quitté le terrain, puis qu'il avait croisé le ricain dans le couloir. Et il était ravi de trouver son ombre seule dans la pièce.

- Tetsu. L'appela-t-il, voyant que l'autre détournait encore ses yeux bleus de lui.

Le passeur frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas maintenant. Il venait de détruire leur équipe, de les réduire à rien, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y repenser en l'ayant aussi près. Peut-être plus tard, oui, plus tard, mais à ce moment c'était impossible. Ça allait sûrement mettre le fauve en colère, mais peu importe.

Aomine était en fait plus agacé qu'énervé pour l'instant. Il n'avait jamais perdu un match, mais il pouvait parfaitement deviner dans quel état se trouvait l'équipe de Seirin. Après tout, c'était toujours pareil avec les autres aussi. Et puisque c'était presque entièrement de sa faute, son Tetsu lui en voulait. Il le voyait bien, à son visage impassible qu'il arrivait pourtant à déchiffrer si facilement. Mais malgré tout, l'as n'avait ni la patience, ni l'envie d'attendre d'être pardonné, même si ça ne saurait tarder. Il se redressa donc légèrement et attrapa le visage de son ex-partenaire entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder.

- Aomine-kun…

Kuroko, ne pouvant se défaire de sa prise, lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel l'autre répondit par un haussement de sourcil, sans jamais perdre cet air moqueur qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Le plus petit plaqua ses mains contre le torse du bleu, pour le repousser quand il se pencha vers lui, ses intentions paraissant très claires. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, pas encore une fois, moins fort ou non, ça, c'était fini.

Le joueur de Toho s'arrêta enfin, le visage beaucoup trop près du sien, le bout de son nez effleurant celui du plus clair. Il posa son front contre le sien, sans aucune gêne, malgré les sourcils à présent froncés du passeur qui n'arrivait pas à se dégager de son étreinte. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça, il pouvait le maîtriser si il le voulait, ça ne serait pas un problème. Voyant qu'il ne s'adoucissait pas malgré l'attente, le bronzé se mit à caresser doucement les joues pâles avec ses pouces, lissant la peau douce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda finalement Kuroko, un peu nerveux.

Il se sentait totalement impuissant dans la situation actuelle. Son corps était bien trop faible face à tous ces géants qu'il côtoyait tout les jours. Il avait toujours l'impression que c'était si simple pour eux, alors que lui-même devait faire de tels efforts pour n'espérer que les suivre de loin. Et en dehors même du fait qu'Aomine aurait pu le briser net à cet instant si il l'avait voulu, le sentiment d'infériorité se frayait doucement un chemin dans son esprit.

- Je te teste.

Le tester ? Il ne s'en était pas assez donné à cœur joie sur le terrain ? … mais le plus petit devait arrêter de se voiler la face, il ne parlait pas de basket, et ils en étaient tout les deux parfaitement conscient. Alors Kuroko attendait, il attendait le bon vouloir de son ancien compagnon, car lui ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Il ne voulait plus se laisser avoir par son aura si attirante, par son regard toujours rivé au sien où il pouvait se perdre si facilement, par sa chaleur si proche qui lui embrasait les sens…

- Kuroko, on…

La porte, que la mauvaise manie de grincer avait apparemment quittée rien que pour ce moment, c'était ouverte sans qu'aucun des deux bleus ne le remarque. Ou peut-être que l'un d'entre eux en avait été pleinement conscient, puis qu'il laissa le plus petit se dégager vivement sans paraître le moins du monde surprit, et même plutôt satisfait en fait. Le passeur eut à peine le temps de voir le visage choqué de Kagami se fermer brusquement qu'il reprit la parole.

- On t'attend pour partir.

Il ne quitta cependant pas le vestiaire, patientant sagement devant l'entrée, le temps que le bleuté de Seirin prenne ses affaires et sorte de la pièce, sans un regard pour l'intrus toujours sur le banc. Ni-Go suivit rapidement son maître en trottinant, puis le rouge leur emboita le pas, après un regard noir dirigé contre Aomine. Celui-ci eu un sourire carnassier en le voyant partir en claquant la porte, assez fort pour lui signaler qu'il n'était vraiment pas content du tout. Alors que lui, au contraire, était ravi. Et ça ne faisait que commencer. Il ne savait pas quel type de lien s'était tissé entre ce type et son Tetsu, mais une chose était sûre, il comptait bien le briser entièrement, sans en laisser une miette.

Dans le couloir, le scoreur avait rattrapé son compagnon, et ils marchaient tout les deux dans un silence pesant. Le bleuté ne savait pas quoi faire, à nouveau. Situation désagréable, bonjour. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, et n'avait absolument pas désiré cette situation gênante. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était physiquement trop faible pour s'en sortir seul. Mais il avait peur que son ami interprète mal ce qu'il avait vu, ce qui serait après tout logique, et parfaitement justifié.

Il soupira discrètement. En fait, Kagami avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir maintenant. Lui-même s'en voulait un peu, mais il n'avait vraiment pas voulu ça ! Le passeur lança un regard vers l'as, toujours silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas de la situation, lui. Il marchait simplement, droit comme un « i », les yeux fixés devant eux. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère. Peut-être qu'il se retenait encore et qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il avait en tête une fois rentré. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour sortir du grand bâtiment et rejoindre les autres.

- Vous en avez mit du temps ! S'écria Aida en les voyant enfin. Tout va bien, Kagami-kun ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Ouais… oui, ça va… coach. Marmonna-t-il en retour.

- Attends une minute.

Curieux, malgré toutes les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis la fin du match, et encore plus après la scène des vestiaires, il patienta à côté d'elle en attendant que les autres prennent de l'avance sur eux. Il évita intentionnellement le regard bleu de son compagnon en leur tournant le dos, se mettant face à la jeune femme. Elle avait baissée la tête et semblant absorbée par la contemplation de ses chaussures. Nerveux, il s'éclaircit la gorge, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Je le savais… Soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait sortir, si je t'avais mieux entraîné, j'aurais pu prévoir le problème avec tes jambes et le contourner. Si j'étais une meilleure entraineuse, on aurait pu gagner… c'est ma faute si notre équipe…

- Oï, coach ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a pas de responsable, ils étaient trop fort, et nous on était pas à la hauteur, c'est tout. Alors on va se reprendre, continuer et avancer. Ok ?

Aida avait relevée le visage, et le regardait maintenant, ses yeux noisettes pleins de larmes un peu écarquillés. Puis elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les joues, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le scoreur avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ses joueurs étaient déjà assez déprimés comme ça, inutile qu'elle s'y mette aussi. Et après tout, il leur restait encore deux matchs à jouer !

KT

Kuroko se retourna à nouveau dans son lit, dérangeant Ni-Go qui partit s'installer plus loin sur la couette, incapable de dormir malgré l'épuisement de son corps. Kagami ne lui ayant pas adressé un regard, et encore moins la parole, il avait décidé de le laisser tranquille cette fois, et était rentré chez lui. Il le regrettait un peu, mais il n'était pas en mesure de l'affronter maintenant, tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui l'avait déjà assez chamboulé. Les avait tous chamboulés en fait.

Bien qu'il digérait tant bien que mal leur défaite, la visite surprise d'Aomine lui tournait encore la tête et c'est ce qui lui posait le plus problème. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'explique avec le rouge à propos de tout ça, il ne voulait pas le laisser s'imaginer des choses fausses. Enfin, presque fausses. Il avait aimé cet homme à la folie, complètement aveuglé par sa lumière, il aurait pu le suivre toute sa vie… si seulement le bronzé avait comprit. Mais son éclat s'était tarie, il n'était plus que puissance solitaire, une mauvaise puissance.

Alors il était partit, tout simplement. Il avait fuit, oui, sans rien dire. L'autre bleu ne l'aurait pas laissé faire si il lui en avait parlé. Et le passeur savait bien qu'il aurait été incapable de lui résister. Il n'y était jamais arrivé, peu importe la situation, l'as l'avait toujours complètement dominé. Et il ne s'en était jamais plain jusqu'ici. Tout était différent, mais si sa nouvelle lumière ne le laissait plus puiser dans sa force, il allait sombrer à nouveau, il le sentait.

Le joueur fantôme se tourna sur le côté et attrapa son portable, posé sur sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et chercha le numéro de Kagami, avant de cliquer sur « nouveau message ». Une fois devant la page blanche, il hésita. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, et demander pardon sans raison ne ferait que se braquer encore plus le rouge. Il commença à tapoter sur le clavier.

_« Kagami-kun… il fait noir sans toi… »_

Il soupira en appuyant sur « envoyer ». Un homme de l'ombre qui a peur du noir, quelle ironie. Mais c'était vrai, et il tenait vraiment à son amant. Il voulait le lui faire savoir, mais pas de manière trop explicite, de peur qu'il ne pense qu'il se moque de lui. Déjà qu'il ne devait plus être très haut dans son estime. Quelle horrible journée… Il eut beau attendre, son message ne lui fut jamais rendu, et leurs deux défaites suivantes n'arrangèrent rien à la situation.

KT

Kagami ne vint pas au premier entraînement du matin, devenu obligatoire à cause du surplus de travail ordonné par Aida, après les matchs. Et il l'ignora totalement pendant les cours, impossible de lui parlé. Le bleuté sortit du gymnase tard ce soir-là, après les exercices supplémentaires qu'avant donné la coach à toute l'équipe. Il se laissa distancer par les autres, et tomba sur une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne plus voir avant un moment, et qui semblait pourtant l'attendre sagement devant le portail du lycée Seirin. Ni-Go réagit plus vite que lui et aboya une fois, pour montrer son contentement, avant de trottiner joyeusement vers Aomine qui l'accueillit de quelques caresses amicales.

- Yo, Tetsu.

- Aomine-kun.

- T'es tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-il, faisant évidemment référence au rouge.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir.

Kuroko resta silencieux à cette annonce. Quand le bronzé voulait quelque chose, il allait le chercher, tout simplement, c'était juste sa façon d'être. Mais là, le plus petit aurait bien voulu que son ancien compagnon ai un peu plus de savoir-vivre. Décidant de laisser courir, il se remit en marche pour rentrer chez lui, son chien et l'as sur les talons. Bizarrement, celui-ci se contentait de le suivre, l'accompagnant jusqu'à son appartement. Le passeur eu un instant peur qu'il ne s'impose, mais Aomine repartit comme il était venu, après avoir jeté un œil à la pénombre de son entrée, et l'avoir salué, le laissant perplexe.

Il avait seulement voulu voir si il y avait quelqu'un chez lui ? Pourquoi ? Le joueur de Toho était possessif et jaloux, ça il le savait, mais c'était fini entre eux. Enfin, pour Kuroko tout du moins. Son petit univers ne tournait vraiment plus rond en ce moment, entre ses problème de concentration au basket, Kagami qui le considérait comme un étranger, et le bronzé qui se comportait de manière très étrange, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et ce fut encore pire quand il retrouva à nouveau son garde du corps autoproclamé devant sa porte le lendemain.

- Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ? Allons, Tetsu, je m'assure simplement que tu vas bien.

- Je vais très bien, merci, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il fallait qu'il règle ça rapidement, quitte à être dur avec lui. Le bronzé haussa les sourcils en l'entendant, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

Kuroko n'aimait pas le regard que lui lançait l'autre joueur. C'est comme si il voyait en lui, comme si il savait tout, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées. Il laissa donc tomber la conversation pour cette fois, et se laissa accompagner jusqu'aux portes de Seirin. Il croisa un regard rouge dans la foule d'élèves, et voulu le suivre, quand le bleu qui l'accompagnait lui agrippa presque violemment le bras droit. Le passeur se retourna pour voir le sourire de l'as à ses côtés.

- A ce soir, Tetsu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Son ton froid ne le découragea pas, et Aomine le relâcha en prenant soin de serrer doucement sa main au passage, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre tranquillement son propre lycée, sachant bien qu'il n'y serait pas avant la deuxième heure de cours. Momoi allait encore l'incendier…

De son côté, le fantôme filait dans les couloirs, espérant retrouver Kagami avant qu'il n'entre en classe. Malheureusement, la vitesse n'avait jamais été son fort, et il s'assit simplement à sa place derrière lui, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Finalement, agacé, il sortit ses affaires, prit un crayon dans sa trousse, et en enfonça la pointe dans le dos du scoreur. Celui-ci poussa un cri, avant de se tourner enfin vers lui, l'air passablement énervé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas aux entraînements ?

- J'ai rien à y faire. Lui répondit-il sèchement avant de reporter son attention sur le devant de la salle.

Kuroko soupira. Le rouge le snobait à nouveau. Il allait renvoyer son crayon à l'attaque, n'en ayant pas fini avec lui, quand le professeur entra dans la pièce en leur intimant le calme et le silence. Tant pis, il attendrait la fin des cours. La poisse devait le poursuivre, parce que Kagami réussit à l'éviter à chaque pauses, et il ne pouvait rien faire pendant les heures de cours. Le soir, devant se rendre à l'entraînement, il abandonna la chasse au basketteur récalcitrant. Pour aujourd'hui.

Il eut encore à faire avec un autre type de basketteur, encombrant celui-là. Apparemment de mauvaise humeur suite à sa journée, Aomine le traina sans ménagement, et sans son consentement, dans un fast-food de la ville, avant de le ramener chez lui après avoir mangé. Le plus petit allait ouvrir la porte, quand le bronzé claqua sa main dessus pour la garder fermée.

- Piètre lumière.

- Pardon ?

- Ton Kagami. Lui qui disait tellement de belles paroles, il n'est pas même capable de s'occuper de « son » ombre correctement. Et encore moins de lui-même, d'après ses blessures.

- Kagami-kun est…

- …Trop faible. Tetsu, franchement, regarde la réalité en face !

Il laissa son ancien compagnon le repousser doucement et ouvrir la porte. Le passeur entra, vérifiant que Ni-Go le suivait, avant de se tourner vers son ancien compagnon.

- C'est ce que je fais. Et cette réalité n'est pas encore perdue, contrairement à la tienne. Dit-il presque tristement en refermant le battant.

Aomine resta un instant immobile devant l'appartement, devant cette porte close. Son poing s'abattit rageusement dessus, et c'est la mâchoire serrée qu'il fit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. La manière douce, le raisonnement, ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Il faudrait qu'il fasse réagir son Tetsu autrement, qu'il lui montre que ce ricain n'était rien, que le seul qui pourrait jamais le comprendre c'était lui, et personne d'autre !

* * *

Hellow ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée, il a mit un peu de temps a arriver, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! Alors, on parle tout plein de Aomine, on va faire en sorte de repartir un peu sur Kagami pour le prochain, ça vous dit ? ^^

Voilà, comme toujours, remerciements spéciaux à : **hecate600, Zangy-sama**, ma **Lix**, **nistley**, **makura55** et **ya****ro** !

**Réponse aux questions de yaro** (puisque tu n'as pas de compte, on ne peut pas te répondre en MP...) : déjà, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir :D Alors, oui nous sommes deux, Nyny (moi) et Taisuki. En fait il n'y as que moi qui écrit, Tai m'aide à trouver des idées, à les mettre en formes pour les exploiter, et relis les chapitres une fois fini pour voir si tout y es, puisque je suis très tête en l'air :p (et il supporte aussi mon sale caractère XD), c'est mon bêta, en gros. Donc voilà, tes commentaires m'ont bien motivés dans un moment où j'étais bloquée sur le chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! (Je ne vais pas faire une trop longue réponse ici, j'espère pouvoir de répondre en MP la prochaine fois ^^)

Kissus tout le monde, on vous adore !

Nyny :3


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami sortit de la salle de bain, pantalon de jogging bas sur les hanches et serviette sur la tête, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'était déjà passé plusieurs jours, un peu plus d'une semaine en fait, depuis ce fameux match, et ses jambes l'élançaient toujours autant, malgré le repos et les soins. Il commençait un peu à désespérer, peut-être que l'idée de la coach, celle de le faire marcher sur les mains, n'était pas si mauvaise. Au moins il était sûr de ne pas en demander trop à ses muscles inférieurs.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux. Le médecin lui avait dit deux semaines complètes pour qu'il se rétablisse. Mais si ça ne guérissait jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire si il ne pouvait plus jouer au basket ? Le stress lui retournait l'estomac, et le rendait taciturne. Il ne s'était plus montré aux entraînements non plus, malgré les menaces récurrentes du capitaine, rien que l'idée de les regarder s'entraîner alors que lui était cloué au banc de touche le rendant malade.

Le rouge n'avait plus non plus adressé la parole à son partenaire invisible, plus depuis qu'il l'avait attaqué à coup de mine de crayon en tout cas. Il le regrettait un peu, mais il voulait absolument lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils évoluent chacun de leur côté pour l'instant, et ainsi n'en ressortir que plus fort dans leur duo. Cet enfoiré d'Aomine avait raison, et ça lui coûtait beaucoup de dire ça mais il devait se l'avouer, à son niveau actuel il ne pouvait pas utiliser les pleines capacités son ombre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à venir tourner autour du joueur fantôme ces derniers temps ? Encore une question qui lui faisait avoir des crampes abdominales… surtout que ça n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement gêner Kuroko, même si ça ne l'enchantait apparemment pas non plus. C'était plutôt difficile à déterminer de loin. Même de près il n'y serait pas arrivé en fait. A dire vrai, son bleuté commençait vraiment à lui manquer, mais il ne savait plus trop où il en était lui-même, alors gérer ses différents avec son petit-ami en plus… le scoreur devait faire le point sur sa situation avant de pouvoir s'occuper correctement, comme il l'aurait souhaité, de son amant.

Son portable se mit à vibrer sur sa table de nuit, à sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. Sûrement encore Huyga qui voulait l'engueuler d'avoir sécher aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit le clapet et afficha le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. Et il s'était trompé, son correspondant n'était pas l'adolescent à lunettes. En fait, c'était l'objet de ses pensées quelques secondes auparavant, qui lui envoyait quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, encore plus que le dernier message qu'il avait reçu, et qu'il avait sciemment choisit d'ignorer.

_« Ni-Go à la vanille… Ouaf. »_

… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ça ? Il lui parlait bien de la bête féroce qu'il hébergait, probablement sous la contrainte de celle-ci, ou non ? Et puis… ouaf ? Complètement perdu, Kagami répondit machinalement.

_« … De quoi tu parles ? »_

Il eu le temps de se recoucher confortablement sur le matelas, puis d'attendre quelques minutes, passées à se prendre la tête sur ce message, avant que son portable, et donc, par extension, son ami, ne se fasse à nouveau remarquer.

_« Ni-Go a renversé mon milkshake et s'en es mit partout. J'ai du le laver. »_

Mais quel idiot ce tas de poils. Encore une raison de ne pas les aimer, tien, ces trucs-là. Il fit part de sa conclusion au maître du chien, soulignant bien que ces animaux étaient des êtres sans remords et totalement imprévisibles, qui en plus n'en faisait qu'à leur tête.

_« Comme Kagami-kun. »_

Aïe. Ou comment lui dire qu'il lui en veut, avec une subtilité typiquement Kurokoienne. Et bien comme ça, il était fixé, sa petite stratégie durement élaborée ne marchait, pour ainsi dire, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Continuer sur sa lancée ou changer d'idée ? Déjà, répondre au mail serait pas mal.

_« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »_

Il fallait que le bleuté comprenne, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement continuer à se reposer l'un sur l'autre, il fallait qu'ils s'entraînent tout les deux, chacun de leur côté. Sinon ils ne progresseraient jamais !

_« D'accord, si c'est ce que Kagami-kun veut. »_

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il le voulait, loin de là. Il aurait largement préféré pouvoir passer ses journées avec lui, comme avant.

_« Non, c'est ce dont on a besoin. »_

Le rouge espérait que cette fois, le message était bien passé. Si ils se débrouillaient bien, ils pourraient bientôt rejouer ensemble, et plus encore. Son petit amant lui manquait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'étira avec un sourire, avant de grimacer, ses douleurs musculaires se rappelant vivement à son mauvais souvenir. Encore un peu moins d'une semaine et ce serait enfin fini. Enfin, il l'espérait. L'as de Seirin reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et glissa sous la couette.

KT

Kuroko, assit sur son matelas et adossé contre le mur, laissa tomber son portable sur le côté de son lit. Il avait sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer en voyant que son partenaire répondait enfin, après tout une semaine de silence, à ses mails. Mais sa joie avait été de courte durée. Pour lui s'était clair, Kagami voulait prendre ses distances, et le plus petit ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Peut-être que si il attendait que le scoreur aille mieux… peut-être que si il était patient, tout s'arrangerait ? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Ni-Go, sensible à la détresse de son maître, vint poser sa petite tête fraîchement lavée sur sa cuisse en couinant doucement. Le bleuté eu un piètre sourire et passa ses doigts dans les poils encore humide de son animal. Tout était tellement simple avec ce petit être, il n'avait jamais besoin de prendre de la distance, tant qu'il était nourri et cajolé, il était content. Finalement, son amant ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à un chien.

Le joueur fantôme se laissa glisser sur le côté, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Il avait envie de voir Kagami, de lui parler, de le toucher. Pourtant celui-ci le repoussait constamment, et ça le blessait énormément, même si il n'en laissait rien paraître. La mascotte de l'équipe vint se glisser contre lui, et le bleuté la serra dans ses bras, à défaut d'une chaleur plus humaine. Il doutait de pouvoir dormir maintenant.

La solitude qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours prit le pas sur sa raison, et il se releva. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune présence et que les autres le remarquaient peu, qu'il aimait être seul. Surtout dans ces moments où il avait le plus besoin de soutien. Alors même si le rouge ne voulait pas le voir, tant pis, il s'imposerait. Le bleuté s'habilla rapidement, enfila veste et chaussures puis sortit de chez lui, laissant Ni-Go dans la maison. Son coéquipier serait encore plus réticent à le voir avec lui, et la pluie qui tombait drue allait encore salir son petit compagnon qui venait de passer à la douche.

Il courut comme il pu dans les rues détrempées, de moins en moins sûr de sa résolution à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais il continuait encore et, au bout de longues minutes, essoufflé, gelé, il arriva devant la porte bien close de son compagnon. Et maintenant quoi ? Il sonnait en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Kagami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec lui ? Sa démarche lui parue soudainement pour ce qu'elle était : égoiste.

Abattu, le bleuté posa sa main sur le panneau de métal, puis soupira en la laissant retomber. Il s'adossa un instant dessus pour reprendre une respiration normale. Enfin, au bord des larmes, il se détourna de l'appartement, et repartit, bien plus lentement qu'il n'était venu. Ses pas le menèrent machinalement vers l'endroit où il avait prit l'habitude de se rendre quand il allait mal, là où il avait toujours été sûr de trouver du réconfort. Même si y aller ce soir n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, il avait trop besoin de combler se vide en lui qu'avait créé sa nouvelle lumière.

KT

Aomine ouvrit la porte son appartement, où il vivait seul, avec cet air un peu perdu qu'il avait toujours au réveil. Ne remarquant à première vu personne, il baissa la tête pour apercevoir des cheveux bleus clairs et complètement trempés. Le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil, son visiteur avait relevé le visage, frissonné de froid et éternué deux fois. Il pensa, avec un sourire sur le visage, que c'était vraiment trop mignon avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? … mais t'es trempé !

Finalement, et difficilement, presque complètement réveillé, le joueur de Toho tourna les talons, fila dans une pièce au fond du couloir, et revint avec une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse. Il fit entrer son visiteur nocturne, claqua la porte, et mit la serviette sur la tête de Kuroko, qu'il commença à frotter énergiquement en marmonnant.

- Idiot. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir par ce temps, en pleine nuit en plus, tu veux attraper la crève ? La connerie du ricain est contagieuse, ou quoi ?

Le plus petit se tendit entendant ça. Le sentant, Aomine cessa ses mouvements. L'autre bleu avait l'habitude qu'il le bouscule un peu, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement, il en déduisait que c'était le fait d'avoir mentionné le rouge qui l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou non. En soupirant, il posa ses deux mains sur le haut du crâne toujours couvert de la serviette, et mit son menton par-dessus, pensif.

En y réfléchissant, c'était vraiment étrange que le joueur fantôme soit venu chez lui. D'accord, il le supportait pendant la journée, mais ce n'était plus arrivé, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Teiko, que le passeur vienne ici. Et ça avait l'air d'avoir un rapport avec Kagami. Une pensée le traversa soudain, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Enervé, il se redressa et attrapa son ancien partenaire par les épaules.

- Tetsu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il t'a fais quelque chose ? Répond !

Aomine Daiki n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une gentille personne. Mais jamais il n'avait fait de mal, physiquement ou intentionnellement du moins, à son ex-amant. Et il ne tolèrerait pas que quelqu'un lui en fasse. Kuroko secoua la tête. Excédé, une fois n'est pas coutume, par son manque de réaction, l'as l'obligea à relever le visage vers lui. L'air triste qu'il y trouva lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à cet instant, et, même si il savait que c'était une idée stupide, il ne se priva pas.

Passant doucement ses doigts sur la nuque fragile de celui qui avait été son ombre, il se pencha tout en l'attirant à lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celles encore humide de pluie de son ancien compagnon. Comme il ne le repoussait pas, il commença à bouger doucement, embrassant sa bouche de petits baisers papillons, sans trop s'éloigner de lui. Il la caressa ensuite de sa langue, la réchauffant avec tendresse, puis demanda alors le droit d'y pénétrer et se retira sagement quand elle resta close. Il soupira et avisa les vêtements encore mouillés de son visiteur.

- Tu devrais te changer avant d'attraper froid. Dit-il en se retournant pour aller chercher des habits secs. Enlève tes fringues, je te ramène quelque chose.

- Enlève-les-moi.

Aomine s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, pas sûr que ce qu'il venait d'entendre sortait vraiment de la bouche de son ami, ou alors de son imagination perverse. Les petites mains qui virent s'accrocher à lui, suivit des deux bras qui l'enlacèrent par derrière lui répondirent. Le bronzé, sans plus se poser de questions, tira alors Kuroko devant lui, et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec beaucoup plus de passion que précédemment. Si il avait l'autorisation, il n'allait pas se retenir, et tant pis si le bleuté changeait encore d'avis.

Sa langue pu enfin aller visiter cet antre chaud et humide qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une fois satisfait, et manquant d'air, il relâcha sa bouche pour s'attaquer à la gorge pâle, marquant son compagnon de ses dents, de petites traces rouges naissantes partout où il passait. L'idée de le faire à nouveau sien primait sur toutes les autres, les vêtements détrempés ne restèrent pas longtemps collés au corps du plus petit, et rejoignirent le sol dans un bruit mat. Trouvant le couloir peu adéquat pour la suite, Aomine souleva son partenaire dans ses bras et entra dans la pièce la plus proche, pour finalement l'assoir sur la table de la cuisine, s'attirant un regard perplexe.

- Aomine-kun…

- Chuuut… on l'a déjà fait dans des endroits bien pires. Dit-il en embrassant son torse frissonnant, s'attardant sur les tétons roses.

Le corps refroidit par la pluie s'échauffait doucement sous ses doigts. Il voulait le dévorer tout cru, ce petit homme qui l'avait fuit pendant des mois. Maintenant qu'il l'avait rien que pour lui, il n'allait pas le laisser l'oublier encore une fois. C'est pour cela qu'il marquait chaque endroit où passaient ses lèvres, n'hésitant pas à sucer et mordre la peau tendre pour laisser une trace de lui, faisant gémir doucement son amant. Le plus grand se retrouva à genou entre les jambes de Kuroko, qu'il écarta sans aucune gêne pour s'occuper de l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant que son compagnon perdait ses petites mains dans ses cheveux foncés.

Le passeur retint un cri de plaisir quand il sentit son sexe, déjà à demi dur, se faire engloutir par cette bouche experte qui le parcourait si bien. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ni aux répercussions, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement un peu de cette chaleur qui lui manquait tant avec Kagami. Toutes ses idées noires s'envolèrent d'un coup quand Aomine se mit à le préparer consciencieusement, l'élargissant pour le recevoir tout en taquinant sa prostate du bout des doigts, sans arrêter ses caresses buccales.

Le bronzé sentit la chaleur qui lui enserrait l'entre-jambe grandir encore, en entendant les sons que son amant ne prenait plus la peine de retenir. N'y tenait plus, il le relâcha, le regardant se laisser aller, allongé sur la table, tout en libérant sa verge impatiente et humide du short qu'il portait toujours. L'as se pencha sur son partenaire, happant ses lèvres avec délectation pour avaler les cris qui en sortaient alors qu'il le pénétrait enfin.

- Tetsu… souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit, et il se mit à bouger, lentement, prenant son temps. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant passe trop vite, malgré la passion et le feu dévorant du désir qui le consumait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit entouré par cette chaleur si particulière, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte sensuelle, tout leurs sens en éveille… l'as entoura la taille fine du plus petit et déposa de multiples baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son visage rougit.

Kuroko se mit alors à supplier pour plus, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément à son dos et ses épaules, et son amant n'eu pas le cœur à le contredire. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants, venant à la rencontre des hanches de son compagnon qui se mouvait au même rythme. Leurs corps en sueurs se rencontraient presque violemment dans des claquements humides, leurs voix se mêlaient, résonnaient dans la petite pièce, montrant leur plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque au même moment, la jouissance explosant en eux comme ils se déchargeaient en gémissant.

Essoufflé mais heureux, Aomine se laissa retomber sur son petit amant, dans le même état que lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, profitant encore de la langueur post-orgasmique pour le câliner comme il en avait envie. Puis voyant que Kuroko commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez, il se redressa, quittant le confort de leur étreinte, pour le prendre dans ses bras, où le passeur se lova confortablement, et l'amener dans la chambre.

Le maître des lieux l'installa doucement sur le lit et le laissa s'endormir, pendant qu'il allait nettoyer la cuisine et ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient. Ça, c'était un retournement inattendu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait ce stupide ricain, mais il faudrait qu'il pense à aller le remercier, et tirer toute cette affaire au clair pas la même occasion. Quand il eu finit d'étendre les affaires de son compagnon, il retourna dans la chambre, et s'allongea sur le matelas, à ses côtés, en passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille fine. Mais malgré sa poigne, en se réveillant le lendemain, il était seul.

KT

Le fantôme ne se présenta pas en cours se jour-là, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la nuit dernières, les marques sur son corps les lui rappelant douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard dessus. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? C'était non seulement une insulte pour Kagami, mais en plus il donnait de faux espoirs à Aomine… le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien lui, Kuroko… Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis la veille se mirent à couler à flots le long de ses joues. Il se détestait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Ni-Go gémit doucement, aussi triste que son maître, et lui donnant un petit coup de langue sur le menton. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il le poussa un peu avec son museau, sans plus de succès. Le petit chiot n'aimait pas ça, du tout. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son protecteur et il était impuissant à changer son humeur.

A cet instant, rien ne pouvait consoler le bleuté, c'était pathétique, il s'engluait dans cette situation désastreuse, et entraînait les autres avec lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le rouge en face après ce qu'il avait fait…

* * *

*Arrive en armure blindée* Bon... je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis sur ce chapitre... et sur la suite... pourquoi j'ai pas juste fait une fic tout rose, toute choupymignonne, toute sucrée ? Non je dois faire des trucs de salauds... T-T Voilà, voilà, j'attends quand même vos avis bien sûr ^^ j'espère que le chapitre vous a satisfait, et désolée pour l'attente !

Remerciements : **Zangyaku-sama**, **hecate600**, **Blue Luminary** (avant 21h, j'ai retenu ! :D), **nistley**, ma** Lix** et **Dollylix **! Merci beaucoup pour la bonne humeur et la motivation que vous nous apportez ! *O*

Kissus à tous et à bientôt !

Nyny et Tai :3


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami eut du mal à se réveiller se matin-là, un drôle de poids pesant sur lui, alors qu'il éteignait son réveil d'un coup fatigué. Il avait beau être aussi optimiste que possible, le fait de ne plus jouer au basket le minait. Et encore plus maintenant que son petit-ami n'était plus avec lui. Ça ne faisait que deux jours depuis l'échange des messages, et le rouge avait déjà envie de le revoir, ou de même simplement lui parler. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge le rendit encore plus morose. Ça lui rappelait qu'il ne se levait plus à des heures impossibles pour aller à l'entraînement matinal, qui devait être bien entamé maintenant. Hyuga allait encore le sermonner, comme tous les jours…

De mauvaise humeur, il se décida quand même à se lever pour faire un brin de toilette et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Enfin, « petit », tout est relatif. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, pendant qu'il engloutissait, avec son incroyable appétit, un pancake au miel. Le nom de son capitaine s'affichait en clignotant sur le petit écran du clapet, et il hésita franchement à décrocher l'appareil. Mais bon, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'habitude. Il répondit donc, mais n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot.

- Kagami ! Je peux savoir où t'es ? Sale gosse irrespectueux, je vais t'apprendre à sécher les entraînements ! Cria la voix du brun dans le combiné.

- Ça va capitaine, je reviens en début de semaine…

- Je t'avais dis de te pointer même pendant ton repos ! Raaah ! Toi et Kuroko, vous allez me rendre dingue !

Le nom de son petit compagnon fit tilt dans la tête du scoreur de Seirin, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Quoi, il est pas avec toi ?

Le numéro quatre s'était un peu radoucis à la question, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait tout naturellement pensé que, puisque le bleuté ne répondait pas au téléphone, il devait être avec cet irresponsable de Kagami. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors peut-être y avait-il réellement un problème. Il reprit donc la parole sans attendre la réponse évidente de son coéquipier.

- Il n'est pas venu au lycée depuis hier, Riko est furieuse. On pensait que vous étiez ensemble.

- Non… je te rappel.

- Qu… attend !

Le rouge raccrocha sur les exclamations outrées de Hyuga. Il avait bien vu que Kuroko n'était pas venu en cours la veille, mais aujourd'hui aussi ? Et surtout, il loupait les entraînements. Pourquoi ? Il fallait qu'il tire tout cela au clair. Il composa donc le numéro du bleuté, et attendit… jusqu'à entendre la voix robotique du répondeur lui demandant d'enregistrer un message après le bip. Etrange, le passeur n'avait jamais manqué, ou refusé un de ses appels. Il essaya à nouveau, pour arriver au même résultat, mais laissa cette fois un message vocal court en lui demandant de donner des nouvelles.

Une heure plus tard, aux portes du lycée Seirin, et toujours sans réponse, le rouge s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, indécis. Alors quoi, il allait se rendre normalement en cours alors que son petit-ami avait « disparu » depuis plus de vingt quatre heures ? Il avait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, la coach lui avait dit elle-même en l'appelant un peu plus tôt, juste après qu'il ai tenté de joindre son partenaire, du portable de Hyuga. Et cet Aomine qui lui tournait autour depuis des jours…

- Merde ! Jura-t-il avant de tourner brusquement les talons, direction l'appartement du fantôme.

Tant pis pour les cours, quelques heures d'absence n'allaient pas le tuer, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tenta encore une fois de joindre son compagnon, toujours sans succès. Il avançait rapidement, mais ne pouvait pas courir, étant donné l'état de ses jambes, et il sentait la frustration monter petit à petit. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était comme courir après son ombre… non, en fait c'était justement exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et Kagami se décida à être le premier homme à attraper la sienne.

Le rouge se stoppa brusquement dans sa course en voyant une personne, qu'il connaissait bien, descendre les escaliers menant aux appartements de l'immeuble où habitait Kuroko, et ce d'un pas apparemment rageur. Aomine remonta la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, masquant son expression à la vu du scoreur, et partit rapidement dans la direction opposée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là encore, celui-là ?

Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, et grimpa le plus vite qu'il lui était possible les marches. Il remonta ensuite le couloir extérieur et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée portant le nom de son coéquipier. Un peu nerveux, il prit une grande inspiration, puis expira lentement, avant de lever la main et de frapper trois coups à la porte en métal. Une voix froide l'accueillit.

- N'insiste pas.

Le visiteur douta que ces paroles lui soient adressées. Au moins, l'autre fauve de Toho n'était pas entré. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il déduisait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il espérait en tout cas avoir plus de chance que lui.

- C'est Kagami.

Un léger bruit contre la porte, comme si on s'était appuyé dessus, se fit entendre. S'ensuivit plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant. Puis enfin d'autres bruits, un peu précipités, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin, découvrant un Kuroko emmitouflé dans un gilet, qu'il tenait au niveau de son cou, enfilé à la hâte, la tête basse, à moitié caché par le panneau pivotant. Le plus petit resta ainsi, stressé à mort, attendant que son second visiteur de la journée entre.

Il avait empêché son ex de le voir, culpabilisant profondément, vis-à-vis de ses deux aînés. Il fallait qu'il parle à l'as de Seirin, et ce, avant de mettre les choses bien au clair avec Aomine, sinon il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Silencieusement, le rouge ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigeant vers le salon, et prenant place en plein milieu du canapé, bras écartés, tête reposant sur le bord et regard fixé au plafond blanc. Triturant durement les manches de son gilet, qui lui servait à cacher les marques de son aventure de la veille, le bleuté se plaça à côté de l'accoudoir du sofa, debout et raide comme un piquet.

- Kagami-kun…

L'interpellé tourna son regard rougeoyant vers lui, sans pour autant bouger.

- … pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus ?

Voyant le regard bleu clair, légèrement perplexe sous son masque d'indifférence blasée habituel, le cynophobe, qui avait aussi remarqué l'absence de Ni-Go, Kuroko avait du l'enfermer dans une des autres pièces, se décida à expliquer un peu plus.

- En cours, et à l'entraînement. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

Le fantôme, d'habitude si franc et direct, resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire : « parce que j'ai couché avec mon ex et que je le regrette vraiment », pas vrai ? Fuyant à nouveau son regard, il recommença à jouer avec les bords de son gilet. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, la gorge serrée, et mal à la tête. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas une quelconque maladie qui le mettait dans cet état, juste l'accumulation de la fatigue autant physique que moral qui le rongeait.

Et Kagami avait dit que tout le monde s'inquiétait… pas que lui-même avait eu peur pour lui. Est-ce qu'il était venu de son propre gré, ou contraint et forcé par la coach et le capitaine ? Le bleuté jeta un regard à la dérobé à son compagnon, toujours aussi paresseusement avachit sur les coussins. Il avait envie d'aller se lover contre son corps chaud, d'effacer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin du match contre Toho, et de revenir à leur vie d'avant. Aomine avait été une erreur, il appartenait au passé, il avait cessé de croire en eux, et avait délaissé son ombre.

Kuroko en était sûr, son futur se trouvait entre les mains de cet homme aux cheveux rouges, et il ne savait pas comment s'excuser de son impardonnable comportement. Il ignorait même comment le mettre au courant. Car il devait le faire, par respect pour lui, même si ça devait signifier leur fin à tout les deux. Ensuite, il irait présenter ses excuses à son ancienne lumière, ça serait difficile pour eux deux, mais il tirerait enfin un trait définitif sur son passé à Teiko, et pourrait commencer à évoluer et avancer.

- Taiga.

Toute sa détermination s'évapora quand ses yeux s'encrèrent à ceux de son compagnon, qui avait relevé la tête en entendant son prénom. Le bleuté avait peur, il était même terrifié, et il du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à produire un son correct.

- J'ai fais l'amour avec Aomine-kun.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au rouge d'analyser l'information avant d'ajouter lentement, d'une voix étranglée :

- Je regrette…

Il s'arrêta, au bord des larmes, et se mordit les lèvres en baissant la tête. Il aurait voulu dire plus, s'expliquer, se justifier, se faire pardonner, mais à quoi bon ? Tout était dans ses deux derniers mots. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sentence de Kagami, livide, dont le visage s'était progressivement décomposé à ses paroles.

Le bleuté ne bougea pas quand il le vit serrer les poings du coin de l'œil, pas plus quand il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand il entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer, un léger claquement dans le silence de la pièce. Le seul mouvement qu'on pouvait percevoir, c'était les larmes qui dévalaient une nouvelle fois ses joues rougit de honte.

KT

Adossé contre la porte, à l'extérieur, Kagami ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qui était allé de travers, qu'est-ce qui avait foiré ? De quiproquos en incompréhensions, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à une telle extrémité ? Le pire c'est que, malgré tout, même après cette déclaration qu'il devinait avoir été plus qu'éprouvante pour le plus jeune, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il l'aimait trop pour ça, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il avait toujours été maladroit, et l'avait laissé seul, à la merci de l'autre joueur.

Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner la relation qu'avaient eue les deux bleus, avant que Kuroko n'intègre Seirin ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, et le passeur aurait du le mettre au courant avant. L'as était maintenant sûr de l'identité du premier amant de son petit-ami, après tout, celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans les bras du premier venu comme ça. Ils avaient forcément partagés quelque chose auparavant.

Mais inutile de penser plus au passé, seul comptait maintenant ce qu'il allait décider de faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pardonner, parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais arriverait-il a continuer leur relation en sachant ce que le bleuté avait fait ? Ses sentiments étaient très confus, et il n'arrivait pas à sortir l'image qui s'était insinuée sournoisement dans son esprit, celle de son amant avec un autre. Le seul responsable de cette situation, c'était Aomine… non, pas seulement lui, Kagami aussi était en tord, il ne savait pas encore en quoi, ou comment, mais il avait bien du faire quelque chose pour que son compagnon retourne auprès de son ex.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, et s'assit à même le sol, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, quitter Kuroko, même après ça. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vue une expression si désespérée sur son visage d'habitude si froid, il regrettait vraiment. Mais est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Son esprit était un vrai capharnaüm de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires.

Il se rendait aussi compte que le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir n'était pas le bon. Il avait tout bonnement fuit le fantôme, sans rien dire, et c'était sûrement ce genre d'attitude qui avait conduit à leur situation présente. Il était si maladroit… incapable d'exprimer correctement ses sentiments, il les gardait simplement pour lui en espérant que les autres comprendraient, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, tout n'était pas si simple. La seule solution pour sortir de cette impasse, c'était d'avoir une vraie discussion avec le plus petit. Et ensuite il s'occuperait du cas du joueur de Toho.

KT

Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes, même si elles avaient parut des heures à Kuroko, roulé en boule, et n'essayant même plus de retenir ses sanglots, sur le canapé, que son compagnon était partit, quand il entendit son portable sonner. Le nom de Kagami apparut sur le petit écran lumineux et clignotant, et il s'empressa d'ouvrir le clapet mobile.

_« Tu pleures ? »_

Etonné de la question, et n'arrivant pas à deviner l'humeur de son correspondant au travers de ces mots, il essuya rapidement ses larmes qui se tarissaient, avec la manche de son gilet avant de répondre.

_« Non. »_

Il mentait, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas importuner le jeune homme encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, ou lui faire à nouveau de la peine. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il ai pitié de lui. Son téléphone sonna encore une fois.

_« Menteur. »_

Le bleuté soupira, son coéquipier le connaissait de mieux en mieux. Ce n'était pas un problème, au contraire, mais là, il aurait préféré qu'il ne devine pas dans quel état il se trouvait. Il n'eu cependant pas le temps de répondre, qu'un autre message lui parvint.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Alors, ne pleure plus. »_

- Idiot… souffla Kuroko.

Comment voulait-il qu'il ne pleure pas quand il lui disait ça ?

_« Je suis tellement désolé… je t'aime Kagami-kun. » _

Il n'avait probablement pas, ou plus, le droit de lui dire ça, mais il le pensait sincèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours faire des erreurs, avant de se rendre compte que se qu'on a de plus précieux est juste sous nos yeux ? Nouveau message.

_« Viens ouvrir la porte. »_

Le passeur lâcha son téléphone, et se leva précipitamment pour faire ce qui lui était demandé. Quand il vit le rouge qui attendait derrière, dans le couloir, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de la large poitrine, et de lover sa tête contre le torse musclé et chaleureux, au risque de se faire repousser. Mais ça n'arriva pas, au contraire, son compagnon l'enlaça doucement, resserrant leur étreinte.

- Tu es revenu. Murmura le plus petit avec soulagement.

- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment parti. Répondit son aîné, un peu gêné.

Kuroko sourit. Ils finirent par entrer à nouveau dans l'appartement, le bleuté ne voulant plus le lâcher, et son partenaire ne souhaitant de toute façon pas s'en aller. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau sur le canapé, et eurent une longue discussion à propos de toute cette histoire. Le passeur décida quand même de ne pas entrer dans les détails de sa soirée avec Aomine, malgré les questions du rouge, restant évasif. En tout cas, le quiproquo prit fin, laissant un arrière goût amer qui disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Kagami, ayant remarqué les marques faites par l'as de Toho sur le corps de son ami, malgré les vêtements, décida qu'ils n'auraient pas de relation charnelle avant qu'elles ne s'effacent aussi complètement. Et le cadet respectait son choix. Et finalement, il lui fit part de sa décision d'aller parler avec son ancien amant.

- Quand ? Demanda le scoreur, peu enthousiaste, voir même énervé, à l'idée.

- Le plus rapidement possible.

- Je ne te laisserais pas être seul avec lui.

- Kagami-kun…

- Non.

Kuroko retint un soupire, mais il ferait avec. Après tout c'était aussi de sa faute, et c'était normal que le rouge ne veuille plus qu'il ai de contact avec le bronzé. A sa place, il aurait réagit de la même manière. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien, et que ses deux aînés ne finiraient pas par se provoquer l'un l'autre. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, l'étudiant venu d'Amérique leur prépara un repas excellent à midi et un dîner le soir, pendant lequel ils eurent droit à un appel colérique de Hyuga.

- Kagami ! Déjà que tu ne venais pas aux entraînements, maintenant tu sèches les cours ?

- Ah, ouais, enfin oui, en fait je suis allé voir Kuroko, il a attrapé un rhume. Expliqua l'agressé avec un clin d'œil complice à son compagnon, qui lui sourit en serrant sa main.

- Il est malade ? Bon, dans ce cas… mais la prochaine fois, il ne sera pas exempte de répondre au téléphone ! Et venez aux entraînements, bon sang ! S'énerva le jeune homme à lunettes avant de raccrocher.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard amusé, puis purent enfin finir leurs assiettes tranquillement. Le rouge s'en alla finalement sur les coups de vingt et une heure, après un baiser d'au revoir. Le jeune homme de l'ombre, ne croyant pas à sa chance, alla libérer Ni-Go, qui avait passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, puisqu'il s'était fait un nid douillet avec la couverture et les coussins, il leva à peine une oreille à l'entrée de son maître, agitant paresseusement la queue.

- Kagami-kun est beaucoup trop gentil. Soupira Tetsuya premier du nom, en s'installant à côté de son homonyme.

Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami comme lui, peu de personne lui aurait ainsi pardonné sa faute. Il allait devoir faire pas mal d'efforts pour se rattraper, mais ce serait avec plaisir. Il commencerait déjà par retourner au lycée, et surtout aux entraînements.

* * *

Hellow ! Aww je suis complètement atomisée ! J'ai sacrifié (tout est relatif) mes devoirs d'anglais pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre ce soir, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu, vraiment dur a écrire, étant une pro-aokuro a fond... mais bonne nouvelle pour moi et ceux qui aime ce couple, ainsi que mes fics x) il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres pour cette histoire (non c'est pas ça la bonne nouvelle, roh !) donc ensuite je me lance dans une fic exclusivement aokuro, et qui se passera à Teiko ! ^^

Voilà, voilà, aussi les remerciements vont être longs, vous avez explosé ma boîte mail avec vos reviews, j'en suis tellement heureuse que j'ai sautillé comme une idiote toute la journée ! *O*

Merci à : **Nanabast, Aelix, Misaki Hoshi, nistley, Zangyaku-sama, Blue Luminary, AliceGarden, Dollylix, lalala1995, Soso-kun, Aube Crepusculaire, Kinjiro1994, Nat-jax **et enfin **yaro** ! Je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux :D

Pour yaro : Merci beaucoup de laisser des reviews même sans compte, ça fait super plaisir ^^ j'espère que ça va mieux en tout cas, et que le chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes, il était pas facile à écrire celui-là T-T

Kissus à tous, j'espère vous retrouver très vite pour la suite, et pour ma prochaine fic qui ne va pas tarder !  
Nyny :3


	8. Chapter 8

- On peut rentrer maintenant ?

- Non, Kagami-kun.

Après ces paroles presque exaspérées, le silence reprit ses droits sur le terrain de basket en plein air, où les deux joueurs de Seirin étaient actuellement installés, attendant pas tout à fait tranquillement sur un bac, l'as n'arrêtant pas de s'agiter, aux côtés de son stoïque coéquipier.

- Il viendra pas.

- Il viendra, Kagami-kun.

Le ton insistant qu'avait mit Kuroko en prononçant son nom fit taire le rouge, mécontent. Il avait réussit à venir avec lui, pour surveiller de loin sa conversation, qu'il espérait être la dernière, avec Aomine. Il avait bien faillit hurler en apprenant que le petit bleu avait au départ eu l'intention d'aller directement chez son ancien partenaire, et il l'avait rapidement forcé à changer d'avis. Après tout, dehors, c'était très bien aussi, et il pourrait plus facilement intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

Son petit-ami lançait des regards fréquents à son téléphone, bien qu'il n'ait pas sonné une seule fois depuis la réception du message affirmatif d'Aomine, en réponse à son invitation à s'expliquer sur ce terrain. Il avait l'air un peu nerveux, malgré son expression toujours neutre. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Des bruits de pas leur firent lever la tête. Le bleu s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la grille, se tenant droit, à l'opposée de là où ils se trouvaient.

Le plus jeune se leva alors, dans l'intention manifeste de le rejoindre, ce qui plu très moyennement au scoreur. Il tendit le bras, et attrapa le poignet trop fin de son compagnon, qui se retourna, surprit.

- Restez dans mon champ de vision. Exigea-t-il, un avertissement dans le regard.

Il n'hésiterait pas à venir les voir si ils s'éloignaient de trop, et le passeur savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ça ne ferait qu'énerver tout le monde, surtout le retardataire qui avait déjà l'air de s'impatienter plus loin. Il hocha donc la tête à l'attention du numéro dix, qui le lâcha à contrecœur, et marcha jusqu'à Aomine.

- Yo, Tetsu. Le salua ce dernier.

- Aomine-kun. Tu es en retard. Répondit-il sans animosité, curieux de connaître la raison de son attente.

- Ouais, Hitori s'était planqué dans le panier à linge. Grommela-t-il pour toute explication.

L'as de Toho était partit pour arriver en avance, le problème c'était ce maudit chat qu'il hébergeait. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte, perdu dans ses pensées, que le félin se faufilait entre ses jambes. Laissant l'appartement ouvert au cas où, il avait dû lui courir après pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le perdre complètement de vu. Il l'avait cherché partout avant de rentrer, au cas où la boule de poil serait revenu d'elle-même, et de le retrouver lové dans ses fringues.

Kuroko eu un léger sourire, un peu intrigué par l'excuse il faut le dire, au souvenir du chaton, plus si jeune que ça. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ressasser leur mémoire commune. Le passeur reprit son air habituel, et releva le visage vers son ancien coéquipier en ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais le regard intense qu'il découvrit sur le visage de son aîné le fit taire. Il baissa à nouveau regard et secoua la tête, il devait être fort.

En se redressant encore une fois, sûr de lui, il se retrouva face à un poing tendu. Par pur reflexe, il leva son bras pour taper dedans, mais la main à la peau bronzée s'ouvrit d'un coup, attrapant son poignet blanc. Le plus petit se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son ancien partenaire, enveloppé d'une chaude étreinte. Sa première pensée fût, non pas de chercher la douceur dans les bras d'Aomine, comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, mais la peur que Kagami, toujours derrière eux, plus loin, ne le prenne mal et n'intervienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent.

Ses petites mains trouvèrent leur place sur les épaules de son aîné, et il le repoussa doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'énerver. Mais c'était inutile, son ancien amant le laissa faire sans opposer une grande résistance, comme résigné. Le bronzé n'était pas stupide, et avait bien comprit la situation. Depuis ce jour-là, le lendemain de leur aventure, où Kuroko l'avait rejeté en bloc. Malgré sa fureur, il s'était fait une raison. Pas la peine de reproduire les erreurs du passé, le fantôme lui avait laissé sa chance à Teiko, et lui, il avait réussi à tout gâcher entre eux, à cause de son égoïsme. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à laisser sa place, qu'il n'avait pas assez protégée.

Pas de longue conversation, de dispute ou de larmes, en un regard, ils s'étaient comprit. Mais Aomine ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher une dernière fois vers son premier amour, son souffle caressant son oreille.

- Si jamais tu changes encore d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Le taquina-t-il, un peu narquois.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était fait une raison que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il comptait bien ne pas rester loin derrière, au cas où le ricain recommencerait à merder, et où le bleuté aurait besoin de réconfort. On ne savait jamais. Kuroko recula d'un pas, plongeant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

- Ça n'arrivera plus.

Son ton était sans appel. Au moins, on ne lui reprochera pas de ne pas avoir essayé. Il soupira longuement, puis leva à nouveau son poing fermé.

- C'est encore un piège ? Demanda le plus petit, d'un ton faussement méfiant.

Il secoua la tête, d'un signe négatif, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Les doigts serrés du passeur rencontrèrent les siens, un contact ferme, mais léger en même temps.

- Dis à ton ricain que je me vengerais au prochain match.

Tetsuya sourit.

KT

- Kagami-kun.

Pas de réponse de la part de l'interpelé. Ils avaient quittés le terrain de basket de rue, et avait prit le chemin de l'appartement du rouge. Et depuis qu'Aomine était partit, le scoreur n'avait pas laissé échapper un son, un air renfrogné scotché au visage.

- Ne fait pas la tête.

Cette fois, il eut droit à un grognement digne des animaux que l'aîné détestait tant. Sûrement un équivalent de « _je ne fais pas la tête_ ». Pas très convainquant… le bleuté changea de tactique et attrapa sa manche, tirant dessus avec insistance jusqu'à ce que son petit ami le regarde. Une fois son attention obtenue, il lui fit un grand, et rare, sourire. Cela eu l'effet escompté, puisque Kagami rougit et détourna la tête, gêné.

Kuroko glissa ses doigts le long du bras de son compagnon, et prit sa grande main dans la sienne, faisant s'étaler encore plus les rougeurs de son aîné. Les paroles de l'autre bleu étaient loin derrière lui, il ne quitterait plus le scoreur d'une semelle, il le suivrait comme l'ombre qu'il était censé être, que ce soit de gré ou de force. S'il devait s'imposer, lui et sa faible présence, au numéro dix, il le ferait sans remords. Mais si il en croyait les longs doigts du rouge qui entrelaçaient les siens, il n'aurait pas à trop lui forcer la main…

KT

Quelques jours après ces évènements, ils firent la connaissance de Kyioshi Teppei, le numéro sept, et l'as de Seirin avant Kagami. Et plus tard encore, ils eurent une discussion, en partie grâce à Hyuga, sur terrain de basket de rue, qui finit enfin de les réconcilier complètement. Et enfin, l'annonce du prochain départ pour un camp d'entraînement près de la mer… en plus de celui qui se déroulerait en montagne ensuite. A croire que la coach voulait réellement leur mort.

Assit en tailleur sur le canapé de Kagami, le bleuté réfléchissait. Qui disait « camp » disait « dortoir commun » pas vrai ? Surtout avec le budget serré de l'équipe. Et des dortoirs, c'est intimité zéro. Pas que ça l'aurait gêné outre mesure en temps normal, mais là… il était frustré, il pouvait le dire. Son soi-disant amant ne l'avait pas touché depuis son dérapage, et ça commençait à faire long. Pourtant, toutes les marques qu'avait pu laisser Aomine avaient complètement disparu depuis plusieurs jours, mais le rouge restait de glace avec lui, sur ce sujet.

Regardant vers la cuisine, où se trouvait actuellement l'objet de ses tourments intimes, il se dit qu'il allait devoir se bouger, et vite, si il voulait être satisfait, et pleinement concentré sur le basket en partant. Et le passeur était persuadé que le plus grand ne devait pas être en reste, question frustration. Rien qu'à voir son air gêné quand il s'approchait trop près, ou ses gestes tendus, c'était évident. Kuroko allait donc devoir agir, pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Investit de cette mission de la plus haute importance, le jeune homme patienta, attendant son heure. Et il eut enfin une occasion en or quand son compagnon, repu par le repas qu'ils venaient de partager, se leva en scandant qu'il lui fallait une douche. Parfait. Il le suivit discrètement, à quelques minutes d'intervalles, le temps qu'il soit sûr que Kagami soit dans la cabine. C'était une salle de bain non-japonaise, et les vitres embuées lui cachaient efficacement le corps de son partenaire, ne lui laissant voir que ses contours flous.

Le bleuté prit le temps de se déshabiller tranquillement, pliant ses vêtements, avant de se faufiler dans la cabine vitrée, se glissant silencieusement derrière le premier occupant. Il resta un instant immobile, regardant le géant s'afférer, de la mousse plein la tête cachant la couleur improbable de ses cheveux, admirant la musculature développée de ses épaules et de son dos, la courbe appétissante de ses reins, ses fesses fermes au-dessus de ses jambes toniques, son atout au basket.

Son désir pleinement éveillé, le fantôme tendit son bras et effleura la peau, rendue soyeuse par l'eau, recouvrant les omoplates du rouge. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il sursauta violemment, laissant échapper un cri de surprise, et glissa, faillit tomber, mais se rattrapa de justesse au mur carrelé. Kuroko, le voyant se débattre avec le shampoing qui lui coulait sur les paupières, attrapa le pommeau de douche, et lui rinça le visage.

- Kuroko ! S'écria le malmené une fois qu'il pu ouvrir les yeux. Ça va pas, non ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi, Kagami-kun. Dit-il, pas désolé du tout.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le rouge remarqua leur situation… plutôt gênante. Mais comment le bleuté avait bien pu avoir l'idée de venir prendre sa douche avec lui, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, a à peine quelques centimètres de lui ? Son regard fixé sur lui, il le détailla. Mauvaise idée. La tentation de sa peau si pâle, rosit par la chaleur de la salle de bain, ce petit air accablé qu'il prenait toujours quand il voulait se faire pardonner, ou lui reprocher quelque chose, tout ça c'était bien trop pour ses nerfs, déjà mit à rude épreuve en temps normal.

Il sut que son corps réagissait naturellement, lorsque les yeux bleus glissèrent vers son entre-jambe. La pression qu'il commençait à ressentir dans son bas-ventre augmenta encore d'un cran quand le plus jeune releva la tête vers lui, le regard comme affamé, malgré son expression presque neutre, comme toujours. Il lâcha le pommeau de douche et avança vers le rouge, coincé contre le mur, dans une position légèrement courbée en avant, ce qui lui permit de passer facilement ses bras autour de la nuque tendue de nervosité de son compagnon.

Atteignant enfin les lèvres tant convoitées, Kuroko les embrassa doucement, avant de se mettre à les mordiller avec envie, cherchant une ouverture où glisser sa petite langue rose. Le baiser eu au moins le don de faire enfin réagir son compagnon, qui l'attira à lui avec force, passant ses bras puissants autour de sa taille pour le soulever à son niveau et inverser leur position, plaquant le plus petit contre le mur, et approfondit le baiser, qui se fit bien plus passionné.

Le bleuté ne se fit pas prier pour entourer la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, prenant mieux appuis sur lui pour ne pas glisser, et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir, avalé par la bouche avide de Kagami, quand leurs sexes tendus frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le rouge l'enlaçait à l'étouffer, ne relâchant ses lèvres que pour mieux dévorer son cou et ses épaules de baisers brûlants. Très vite, emporté par la fièvre de son désir, le bleuté n'en pu plus d'attendre.

- Taiga, viens…

Son amant eu un frisson de plaisir en entendant son prénom prononcé de la sorte, avec cette langueur ardente, les yeux bleus embués par un net sentiment de frustration et d'envie. Il descendit ses doigts humides d'eau vers l'intimité désireuse de son partenaire, et ne se fit pas plus prier pour commencer à le préparer, voulant déjà s'enfouir au plus profond de ce cocon chaud et serré qui l'attendait.

Leurs peau glissaient l'une contre l'autre, Kuroko bougeant, se tordant presque à la rencontre de ces intrus qui lui procuraient une douleur sourde mais aussi tant de plaisir, gémissant fortement sans retenir sa voix, ondulant dans hanches, donnant des coups de reins pour plus, toujours plus de se délicieux contact. Ses mouvements sensuels eurent tôt fait de venir à bout de la patience de son compagnon, et ils crièrent à l'unisson quand celui-ci le pénétra enfin complètement, unissant leurs corps dans une dance passionnée et sauvage.

Plus rien ne comptait plus à présent, que les claquements violents et répétitifs qui les liaient de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, leurs voix exprimant leur plaisir se répercutaient contre les murs de la pièce, la chaleur devenait insupportable. C'est bien trop tôt qu'ils furent libérés de cette pression, gémissant d'extase sous la force de l'orgasme qui les balaya.

Les jambes, pourtant si fortes, de Kagami ne tinrent plus, et il se laissa glisser au sol de céramique, gardant précieusement son amant entre ses bras, couvrant son visage rougit de baisers, ce qu'il lui rendait bien. Tout les deux essoufflés, épuisés, ils durent attendre plusieurs longues minutes avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste pour se relever.

Ils se lavèrent avant de quitter la douche, le bleuté se laissant paresseusement cajoler par son aîné. Toujours nus, le rouge les traîna jusqu'à la chambre, gagnant les draps frais avec délectation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça lui avait fait un bien fou de pouvoir avoir une relation intime avec son petit-ami. Il aurait même été partant pour remettre ça après un peu de repos, leur étreinte ayant été au finale plutôt courte, mais Kuroko avait l'air déjà complètement ailleurs. Ce petit bout d'homme lui faisait faire vraiment n'importe quoi. Faire l'amour comme un sauvage dans une cabine de douche, par exemple, il n'aura jamais cru ça d'eux. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa peau découverte.

- Je t'aime, Tetsuya.

Il le sentit sourire contre son cou, ses petites mains lui caressant amoureusement le dos, avant qu'il ne s'immobile, la respiration plus calme, endormi. Il faudrait aussi faire quelque chose pour son endurance, qui laissait à désirer. Le rouge ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

KT

Le lendemain matin, Kagami ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière passant par les rideaux entre-ouvert lui agressant les rétines. En grognant, il se tourna, tendant le bras sur le côté du lit qu'il n'occupait pas, pour chercher son petit amant. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide, la place était froide, signe qu'il était seul depuis un petit moment déjà. Il se leva, intrigué, et prit le temps d'enfiler un pantalon en toile, avant de sortir de la chambre.

L'odeur de nourriture qui s'échappait de la cuisine, lui donna un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait probablement Kuroko. Il suivit donc son nez, et tomba sur un spectacle assez insolite. Sur la table s'étalait une tonne de nourriture, mélangeant tout les styles de petit-déjeuner, japonais, français, anglais, américain, répartit sur la surface en bois, et encadrés par deux grandes bougies de couleur rouge, qui donnait à l'ensemble une ambiance pseudo romantique étrange dès le matin. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva à sa gauche.

- Bonjour Kagami-kun.

Il sursauta, comme toujours, et tourna le regard vers le bleuté qui, une spatule à la main, était habillé d'un tablier et… c'était tout.

- Kuroko, mais… que… réussit-il à balbutier, son visage virant pivoine.

- J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner, tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, inconscient, en apparence, du trouble de son compagnon.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le poussa vers une chaise, et s'assit en face de lui, le fixant intensément. Stressé, le scoreur regarda la nourriture sur la table, et commença à manger. Ce n'était pas du cinq étoiles, mais ce n'était pas mauvais non plus, et puis son petit-ami avait dû se donner du mal pour réussir à faire tout ça, donc il engloutit le tout avec appétit, comme à son habitude, sous le regard du plus petit, qui surveillait chacun de ses gestes avec attention. Une fois fini, il lâcha un long soupir en tapotant son ventre bien remplit, s'adossant paresseusement à sa chaise.

- Merci pour le repas !

Le plus jeune sourit, heureux. On disait que l'amour d'un homme se gagne par son estomac, mais Kagami étant déjà un cordon bleu, c'était difficile avec lui. Le passeur avait décidé de faire des efforts, autant pour se racheter que pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Il voulait que ça marche. Après tout, même si le basket était une part primordiale dans leur vie, ça ne faisait pas tout.

Il se leva donc, et contourna la table pour s'approcher de lui. Il se pencha, mettant ses petites mains sur les larges épaules, et l'embrassa doucement. Le rouge sourit dans leur baiser, et l'enlaça, l'obligeant ainsi à grimper sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur lui, ses doigts touchant directement sa peau, avant de dénouer le nœud du tablier.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi pervers. Fit-il remarquer, taquin.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Il préféra répondre en reprenant ses lèvres, gardant un rythme lent. Après tout, ils avaient toute la journée devant eux, et ils devaient en profiter avant leur départ au camp. Aomine était loin derrière eux à se moment-là, il n'y avait pour eux, plus que la promesse silencieuse de leur avenir commun.

* * *

Hellow ! ... Oh my mog, j'y crois pas... première fic à chapitre que je finis, je crois que je vais pleurer T-T c'est quoi cette fin ! ... ça vous plait comme ça ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! :)

Remerciements à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici, et particulièrement les revieweurs/revieweuses, notamment : **Blue Luminary, Kinjiro1994, Soso-Kun, lalala1995, nistley, AliceGarden, Zangyaku-sama, LumineNS, Misaki Hoshi, Nanabast **et** yaro **! (je dois en oublier, je n'espère pas, en tout cas sachez que j'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous tous ^^)

Mais ce n'est pas fini ! **Prévisions de Nyny** (et peut-être avec Taisuki à nouveau) pour les projets à venir : la fic longue que j'ai promis (AoKuro), des OS en tout genre (Mido/Takao, Kise/Kuro, Kise/Kasa... et bien sûr, du KagaKuro !) et une autre fic avec un trio surprise ! :D  
D'ailleurs, pour le AoKuro, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je reprend des éléments que j'ai mis dans les flash-back de cette fic ? Vous voulez quelque chose de différent ?  
Et je pense sortir un OS avant de commencer la fic, donc si vous avez une préférence, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Voilà, voilà, je crois que c'est tout... j'espère à très bientôt sur mes écrits, et les vôtres aussi, pour les auteurs ^^

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
